


Glee Trek

by mila007



Series: Чумацький Шлях [7]
Category: Glee, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Crossover, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Паша Чехов - новенький учень у школі імені Джонатана Арчера.</p>
<p>_________<br/>Написано на фестиваль української фанатської творчості <a href="http://ukrtrek.diary.ru/">“Чумацький Шлях – 2015”</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee Trek

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Glee Trek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335020) by [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007)



**Episode 1. New Kid In Town**

Вивертаючи кермо, Паша випадково зачепив кнопку на панелі, і радіо зашипіло, перемикаючись на якусь одну з батькових улюблених хвиль. Паша скривився від акордів AC/DC, що різали вуха, але вирішив не відволікатися від паркування. Автівкою він керував вже кілька років, але повністю самостійно йому дозволили їздити лишень кілька тижнів тому, після переїзду до Ріверсайду – батько віддав свою машину, оскільки йому виділили службовий транспорт.  
Тим часом радіо ніби знущалося із нього, оскільки наступним виконавцем стали Eagles.  
 _There's talk on the street; it sounds so familiar  
Great expectations, everybody's watching you  
People you meet, they all seem to know you  
Even your old friends treat you like you're something new*_  
Мимоволі Паша почав підспівувати простій мелодії.  
Припаркувавшись, Павло подивився у дзеркало, розправив ретельно укладені кучерики, ще раз переконався, що шарф зав'язаний у охайно-недбалому стилі, і вийшов з автівки. Обігнувши сріблястий джип, він відчинив двері зі сторони пасажира і дістав свою сумку. Закинувши її на плече і важко зітхнувши, Паша подивився на своє відображення у дверцятах. На його думку, виглядав він більш, ніж пристойно – блакитний шарф, що підкреслює колір очей, жовтий жакет, чорні брюки і жовті напівчоботи. Вчепившись обома руками в ремінь сумки, Паша спробував усміхнутися своєму відображенню і додати зовнішності трохи впевненості. Вийшло не дуже. Гаразд, що має бути, того не минути.  
Перше правило для новенького – не виділяйся. Злийся із натовпом і не відсвічуй, бо на тебе у будь-якому випадку звернуть увагу. Особливо в такій світоті, якою виявився Ріверсайд, штат Айова. Гордо піднесши голову, Паша пройшов крізь паркінг до головного входу до школи, не зважаючи на шепіт та свист, що лунав за його спиною. За свої шістнадцять років він звик до подібного прояву уваги з боку неандертальської сірої маси американських школярів.  
Павло все життя знав, що він не такий, як більшість його однолітків. І не бачив необхідності в тому, щоб приховувати свою інакшість. Напевне, саме тому (а ще через часті батькові переїзди) він так і не обзавівся друзями. Часом він замислювався, як би склалося його життя, погодься він залишитися в Санкт-Петербурзі з бабусею. Втім, він не був упевнений, що в Росії йому було б легше. І хоча там він встиг закінчити тільки початкову школу і мало що про неї пам'ятав, але щось йому підказувало, що ідіотів вистачало у будь-якій країні.  
У кабінеті директора було галасно від кондиціонеру, що працював на максимум, принтеру, що нескінченно випльовував жмутки паперу, та через його власника. Директор Маркус виявився моложавим і досить енергійним чоловіком. Із захопленням привітавши Пашу, він побажав йому якнайскоріше призвичаїтися до нової школи, висловив компліменти його особовій справі та виказав надію, що їхньої шкільної бази вистачить, аби Павло зміг без перешкод продовжувати свої фізичні експерименти.  
– Загалом, синку, якщо тобі щось знадобиться – звертайся, – директор Маркус поплескав його по плечу і підштовхнув до виходу. – Свій базовий розклад візьмеш у секретаря, розклад занять шкільних секцій – на дошці в головному холі.  
Паша ввічливо подякував, забрав свій розклад і помандрував шукати аудиторію англійської мови та літератури. Якщо він поспішить, то навіть не запізниться на початок уроку.

Друге правило новенького – склади у вчителя найкраще враження про себе. Пізніше це допоможе тобі навіть у тому випадку, якщо ти не будеш виконувати домашні завдання. Тобі зостанеться лишень привітно усміхнутися, подивитися своїми блакитними оченятами і сказати: "Вибачте, містер/міс <вставити потрібне ім'я>, я обов'язково виправлюся до наступного заняття!".  
Третім уроком на сьогодні в його розкладі була фізика. Паша стримувався з усіх сил, він старанно відводив погляд від дошки і до болю в очах вчитувався у підручник лише для того, щоб знайти там підтвердження своїм же думкам. На дошці була помилка. Катастрофічна.  
Він підняв руку.  
– Містере... як вас там? Чеков?  
– Чехов, сер.  
– Чехов, так, – відмахнувся викладач. – Ти новенький, але я тобі скажу, якщо потрібно вийти, тихенько встаєш і виходиш.  
– Я не хочу вийти. Я хочу... – він закусив губу. Містер Гаррісон уважно дивився на нього. – Я маю на увазі...  
– Чехов, не тягніть вже!  
– У вас на дошці помилка, – одним духом вимовив Чехов. – Третій закон Ньютона вчить – сили, що виникають при взаємодії двох тіл, є рівними за модулем і протилежними за напрямом. І у формулі m1 так відноситься до m2, як мінус a2 відноситься до a1. У вас же після мінусу навпаки – а1 відноситься до а2, – Паша замовк, закусивши губу і схвильовано споглядав учителя. Він не очікував такої злості, яка промайнула на обличчі містера Гаррісона після його слів.  
– Чехов, залишитеся після занять, поговоримо, – коротко відповів той, гнівно роздуваючи ніздрі. – Всі інші – виправили формулу в конспектах.  
Клас важко зітхнув, хтось видав задушений смішок. Під обуреним поглядом викладача Паша втягнув голову в плечі. Щось підказувало йому, що на них із містером Гаррісоном чекають веселі часи.

Третє правило новенького – уникай конфліктів. Будь-яких.  
– Хлопці, чули про нашу _новеньку_? Кажуть, кучеряве янголятко!  
Паша закляк від жаху, вчепившись в ручку туалетної кабінки. Він тільки-но збирався виходити, коли в туалет вступила, судячи з голосів, компанія з трьох осіб.  
– Пф, жартуєш? Якщо вірити галасу, що його здійняв містер Гаррісон у кабінеті Маркуса, так що чутно навіть мені у приймальні було, він – невихований сатанинський виплодок.  
– Гері, ти що, знову до старого Маркуса в гості ходив? Що на цей раз накоїв?  
– Я – нічого. Це все наш ґазда капітан розпочав. Але хрін там мені повірили – Кірка, суку, знову Пайк відмазав, тож покарання за бійку на паркінгу знову нестиму тільки я. Тому що "Директор Маркус, я вас запевняю, Джим тут ні до чого. До того ж, у нас на порозі змагання, а Кірк – соліст!" – останнє напевно було цитатою, судячи із тону, яким воно прозвучало.  
Паша перевів подих і потягнув на себе двері. Оскільки про нього більше не згадували, він сподівався прослизнути непоміченим. Та де там. На звук повернулись усі троє, і Паша зрозумів, що втрапив у халепу. Хлопці, що стояли перед ним, були одягнені у спортивні куртки і були представниками тієї самої фізично сильної, але розумово відсталої шкільної еліти, в стандарти якої ні за яких обставин не вписувався хлопець на кшталт Чехова.  
– Ой, а хто у нас тут? – вишкірився здоровань, що стояв найближче за всіх до Павла. – Ніяк наша нова міс Росія?  
Паша зітхнув і спробував обійти хлопця, та де там.  
– І куди ти так поспішаєш? – Запитав другий – високий чорнявий красень, за чиїм голосом Паша впізнав у ньому того, кого називали Гері. – Не хочеш познайомитися ближче? Ти ж тут новенький, тобі потрібно заводити _друзів_.  
Під час своєї промови Гері неухильно насувався на Пашу, відсторонюючи його від виходу і затискаючи між стіною та умивальником.  
– Мене, наприклад, звуть Гері, – продовжував він. – А це – Стоун і Кекс, – він кивнув на хлопців за своєю спиною.  
– Мене звуть Павло, приємно познайомитися, – кивнув Паша, спробувавши протиснутися між стіною та навислим над ним Гері. Однак Гері був напоготові. Чіпко схопивши Пашу за плече, він сильно штовхнув його до умивальників. Паша зашипів від болю в забитому стегні і зрадів тому, що не долетів до стіни – вдаритися головою об дзеркало було б, як мінімум, боляче.  
– Куди ти так поспішаєш? – Під регіт дружків запитав Гері. – Ти ж знаєш, що ми повинні показати новенькому всю нашу гостинність!  
У цей момент двері туалету відчинилися, і в приміщенні стало на двох представників спортивної еліти більше. Паша примружився в очікуванні неминучого. Проте подальші події його здивували.  
– Мітчелле, якого біса тут відбувається? – Запитав один з новоприбулих.  
– О, кеп, – зі знущанням у голосі сказав Гері. – Чув, у нас новенький у школі? Ми ось знайомимося. Його Павлом кличуть.  
– Я щось таке чув, – відповів хлопець. – А ось чи чув ти, як я сказав, щоб не сміли чіпати новачків?  
Паша розплющив очі і спробував через плече Гері подивитися на своїх потенційних рятівників. Один був класичним хлопцем з обкладинки – струнка фігура, біляві кучері, яскраві блакитні очі, і Паша міг забитися на що завгодно, коли той посміхався, у нього на щоках з'являлися ямочки. Зараз, однак, він сердився, і ця його злість відчувалася майже фізично. Проте, його супутник привернув більше Пашиної уваги – широкі плечі, більш міцна статура, темне волосся. Він стояв, переплівши руки на грудях, і дивився на всіх із виразом обличчя "Господи милосердний, чому ти допускаєш у цей світ ідіотів". Піймавши себе на тому, що вже кілька секунд, не відводячи погляду, витріщається на хлопця, Паша поспіхом перевів погляд.  
– Ти забагато на себе взяв, співаючий пиріжечок! – злісно виплюнув Гері.  
– Я твій капітан, якщо ти не забув! – сердито відказав білявий. Ага, значить, Кірк, якого вже згадували у розмові – це він.  
– Як я можу забути про того, хто забрав моє місце в команді тільки аби наступного дня піти і записатися в хор лузерів!  
– Хлопці, брейк! – Не витримав супутник Кірка. – Не час і не місце. Вам не вистачило сьогоднішньої догани від Маркуса?  
– Маккою, то не твоя справа. І не справа Кірка. Валили б звідси з доброї волі співати свої пісеньки, поки ми з Павлом, – Гері знову схопив Пашу за плече, притягаючи до себе в псевдодружні обійми, – познайомимось і розповімо йому дещо про нашу школу.  
– Відпусти хлопця, – наказав Кірк.  
– Спробуй забери. Дивись, нас троє проти вас двох. Тобі не здається, Кірку, що перевага не на твоєму боці?  
– Хтось відвідав уроки математики? Ну так я тобі рекомендую, поклич ще трьох, щоб сили зрівняти, – пирхнув Кірк, намагаючись кинутися в бійку. Однак Маккой втримав його, відкинув собі за спину, потім підійшов до Гері. Кілька секунд вони мовчки дивилися один на одного, потім Маккой скинув чужу руку з Пашиного плеча та відштовхнув Пашу до Кірка.  
– Гері, ні тобі, ні мені не потрібні проблеми, – проникливо заговорив Маккой. – Тому давай вирішимо справу мирно. Ти не чіпаєш хлопця, а я не кажу директору, де ти ховаєш траву. Це і тебе стосується, Кексику, – кивнув він здорованю. – Ми вирішили питання?  
Лице Гері перекосилося від злості.  
– Ти коли-небудь нарвешся, Маккою.  
– Я вже, – похмуро відповів той і, розвернувшись до Гері спиною, направив застиглого Пашу і розлюченого Кірка до виходу.  
У коридор вони вийшли в повній тиші. Потім Паша зупинився, подивився на своїх рятівників і сказав:  
– Спасибі.  
– Нема за що, – злість миттєво покинула Кірка, і його обличчя освітилося стоваттною посмішкою. – Я Джим Кірк, – він простягнув руку і Паша її потиснув.  
– Павло Чехов.  
– А це похмуре непорозуміння, – кивнув на чорнявого Кірк, – яке тільки що зіпсувало мені всі веселощі, кличуть Леонардом Маккоєм.  
– Якщо під "веселощами" ти маєш на увазі синець на половину обличчя і виключення зі школи на тиждень напередодні виступу, то вибач, що позбавив тебе подібного задоволення.  
– Я говорив про те, що він страшенний зануда? – Усмішка Кірка не стала тьмянішою ні на пів-ватту.  
Паша видавив із себе слабку посмішку і, повагавшись, простягнув руку Маккоєві. Той потиснув її, кивнув і швидко випустив.  
– Якщо ми закінчили із церемонією знайомства, може, все ж таки розійдемося по своїх справах? – запитав Маккой. – Тому що я взагалі-то в туалет не просто так ішов.  
Кірк зареготав:  
– Не пощастило, Боунзе.Побігли на другий поверх. Окей, Павле, було приємно познайомитись. Якщо щось потрібно, звертайся!  
Із цими словами Кірк дружньо поплескав його по плеу та потягнув Маккоя за собою в напрямку до сходів. Паша дивився їм услід, а потім перевів погляд на руку. Йому здавалося, що він досі відчуває фантомний дотик теплої, трохи шорсткої долоні Леонарда. Здається, він щойно досить успішно звів нанівець четверте правило новенького – не закохуватись в перший день у школі. Втім, у нього залишився ще п'ятий пункт у плані – завести друзів.  
Перехопивши зручніше сумку, Паша рішуче покрокував до дошки оголошень, вивішеній у головному холі. Знайшовши лист запису в хоровий гурток "New Enterprise", Паша переконався, що в ньому присутні прізвища Маккоя та Кірка, дістав олівець і без зайвих роздумів вписав своє ім'я в останній вільний рядок.  
________________________  
* [Eagles – New Kid In Town](https://youtu.be/60bzbfHP1Hs)  
Переклад:  
Розмови на вулиці, усе звучить так знайомо.  
Всі з очікуванням дивляться на тебе.  
Здається, що всі люди, яких ти зустрічаєш, знають тебе.  
Навіть твої старі друзі поводяться із тобою, ніби ти хтось новий.

**Episode 2. Me and some guys from school had a band**

Паша бився з дверцятами своєї шафки, що не воліли закриватися, коли його покликали:  
– Містере Чехов?  
– Так? – Він озирнувся і побачив містера Пайка, свого викладача з астрономії.  
– Я бачив, що ви записалися в хоровий гурток...  
– Якщо ви стурбовані, що я не буду встигати на додаткові заняття із фізики та астрономії, – перебив його Паша, – то можу вас запевнити, я...  
Містер Пайк посміхнувся і похитав головою:  
– Ні-ні, я не з цього приводу. Павло, чи не так?  
– Можна просто Паша, – трохи розгублено кивнув Чехов, нервово вчепившись руками в ремінь сумки, яка висіла на його плечі.  
– Пашо, я керівник нашого хорового гуртка. І хотів би просто дізнатися, коли ти зможеш прийти на прослуховування. Ми збираємося кожного дня о третій годині у хоровій кімнаті або в актовому залі. Власне, прослуховування у нас завжди в актовому проходять.  
– О, – Паша кивнув. – Я... я власне ще не придумав, яку пісню співати. Але коли що, можу підготуватися на четвер.  
– Відмінно! Тоді домовилися – у четвер о третій годині в актовій залі. Чекаю із нетерпінням. Успіхів, – містер Пайк підбадьорливо посміхнувся, поплескав Пашу по плечу та пішов.  
Паша повернувся до шафки і кілька разів вдарився у неї лобом, тому що він дуже давно не співав. Він дуже давно не співав на сцені. І він не мав жодної гадки, яку пісню йому варто співати. І на все про все у нього залишалося лише три із половиною дні.  
Гірко застогнавши, Паша ще раз стукнувся лобом об дверцята шафки. У відповідь на таке варварське ставлення вона нарешті зволіла стати на місце і закритися. Лихо не без добра.  
Прямуючи до сходів, що вели на другий поверх, Паша побачив, як згори спускаються Мітчелл із друзяками. У його серці з’явилась надія, що вони його не встигли помітити, тож він розвернувся і блискавкою кинувся вздовж коридору, зупинившись перевести подих в одній з ніш за рядом шафок. Наступної миті пролунав дзвоник, і хол швидко знелюдів.  
Після тієї пам'ятної зустрічі Паша намагався не потрапляти на очі нікому з трійці – застереження від Кірка та Маккоя, здавалося, лише роздражнили їх. Кілька разів після занять Паша вже бував викинутим до сміттєвого контейнера й облитим – "Звичайно ж, не навмисне, містере Гаррісоне, я просто послизнувся та не втримав тацю!" – супом у їдальні. Щоправда, варто було на горизонті з'явитися Джимові або Леонарду, як Пашу не чіпали. Та після того одного разу ні Кірк, ні Маккой не спілкувалися з ним, а сам Павло соромився підходити та заводити розмову з ними першим. Та він дуже сподівався, що після того, як приєднається до хору, у нього буде набагато більше можливостей спілкуватися зі своїми захисниками. Зокрема, із Леонардом.  
Обережно визирнувши з-за шафок, Паша пригадав один з улюблених дідусевих виразів, за вживання котрого бабуся завжди погрожувала вимити йому рота із милом. Гері разом із Кексиком прямували в його бік. Поки що вони його не помітили, проте, рано чи пізно це трапиться – коридор був пустесенький. Думати треба було швидко. У чужий клас зараз не увірватися, туалет як притулок не розглядається... Паша подивився у кінець холу. Там були двері до бібліотеки. Порятунок.  
Зробивши глибокий видих, і, більше не прислухаючись до чужих кроків, Паша виринув зі свого притулку та дуже швидким кроком попрямував у кінець холу.  
– Агов, кицюню, куди поспішаєш? – залунало йому вслід.  
Паша стиснув зуби і ще більше прискорився, радіючи із того, що сьогодні на ньому легкі ланвенівські кросівки, а не важкі бутси. Рятівні двері наблизилися і... ледь не збили його з ніг. Злякано відсахнувшись, Паша насилу втримався на ногах, коли його підхопили під лікоть.  
– Вибач, я тебе не побачив, – пролунав знайомий голос.  
Паша ризикнув підняти очі на хлопця, що втримав його від падіння, і мало не звалився на землю повторно. Перед ним стояв Леонард Маккой і дивився на нього найпрекраснішими у світі очима. Коли минуло кілька секунд, Паша зрозумів, що треба якось відреагувати.  
– Ой. Нічого. Спасибі, що зловив, – він засяяв посмішкою. – Я саме...  
– Привіт, Маккою, – почувся голос Гері. Паша здригнувся. – Що, продовжуєш рятувати прекрасних принцес?  
Леонард уважно подивився на Пашу, потім на хлопців за його спиною.  
– Ні, просто намагаюся бути ввічливим. Кажуть, корисна соціальна навичка. До речі, вам також не завадило б її розвинути.  
– Ти... – насупився Кексик, роблячи крок вперед. Паша злякано завмер, а Леонард зміряв обох спорстменів спокійним поглядом:  
– Я, так. І у мене зараз вільний час. А ось у вас – відпрацьовування у Гаррісона. На яке ви вже п'ять хвилин, як запізнилися.  
– Справді, – кивнув Гері. – Було приємно поговорити, Павло, побачимося пізніше, і наостанок змірявши Пашу загрозливим поглядом, він потягнув однокласника за собою.  
Коли вони відійшли, Паша перевів подих і відчув, як починають тремтіти коліна. Він не був боягузом, він не був слабким – батько не дарма ганяв його на тренування, – але він тверезо оцінював свої шанси вистояти проти двох здоровезних футболістів. Навіть у компанії з Леонардом вони не наближалися до рівних.  
– І знову спасибі, – посміхнувся він, піднімаючи погляд на Леонарда. – Ти мене дуже виручив.  
– Нема за що, – деякий час вони мовчки споглядали один одного. Потім Леонард, ніби відчувши незручність, скуйовдив волосся на потилиці. – Ммм... Ти йшов у бібліотеку?  
– Ні... так! Так, в бібліотеку! За нотами, – на ходу вигадав Паша. – Бачиш, у мене в четвер прослуховування у хор. Ти не міг би показати мені, де у вас тут нотні зошити стоять? – Він дуже сподівався, що виглядає зараз не переляканим, а милим і наївним. І боявся, що Леонард, не приведи Господи, зрозуміє, що все це Паша вигадує лишень для того, аби провести з ним хоча б на одну хвилину більше.  
Леонард опустив руку, для чогось обсмикнув свою спортивну куртку і мовчки розвернувся до дверей у бібліотеку. Відкривши їх, він озирнувся через плече:  
– Ти йдеш?  
Паша просяяв посмішкою:  
– Так!

У вівторок після занять Паша завис у бібліотеці серед тонн журналів з нотами. Десь на другій годині вибору Тієї Самої Пісні Паша втратив ціль своїх пошуків, зачепившись за збірку пісень із диснеївських мюзиклів. Поринувши із головою у тексти, він не помітив, коли до нього підійшла дівчина.  
– Привіт!  
– Ой, – Паша злякано підстрибнув, коли вона поплескала його по плечу. Купа нот, які він тримав у руках, вислизнула та розлетілася по підлозі.  
– Ой, вибач, я не хотіла, – дівчина наввипередки із ним кинулася збирати розсипані листки.  
У чотири руки вони впоралися із завданням до появи бібліотекарки, і Паша радісно видихнув. Втратити на тиждень дозвіл відвідувати бібліотеку йому б зовсім не хотілося.  
Втім дівчина, що його налякала, нікуди не ділася. Вона передала Паші останні листки і, дочекавшись, допоки він утрясе їх в охайну купку, простягла руку:  
– Привіт. Я Крістіна Чепел.  
– Павло Чехов, – Паша розгублено потиснув тендітну долоньку.  
– Так, я знаю. Ми із тобою ходимо разом на французьку та англійську літературу.  
Паша кивнув. Крістіну він візуально знав, але познайомитись раніше не виходило. Та й не надто прихильно до нього, новенького, ставилися шкільні старожили.  
– Я бачила, що ти записався на прослуховування до нашого гуртка?  
Паша знову кивнув.  
– Тобі допомогти? Я знаю, як це складно – адаптуватися у новому оточенні. І я дивлюся, що ти сором'язливий і практично ні з ким не спілкуєшся, і... Коротше кажучи, давай дружити?  
Чехов стояв, дивився на біляву дівчину і намагався зрозуміти, що взагалі відбувається. Йому здавалося, що так тільки в початковій школі друзів заводять. Мабуть, останню фразу він сказав вголос, бо Крістіна розсміялася.  
– Ні, що ти, дурненький. Так друзів заводжу тільки я. Напевне, тому їх не так вже й багато, але вони усі – найкращі!  
Стримати посмішку, дивлячись на неї, було неможливо.  
– Отже, Павло, що ти будеш співати на прослуховуванні? Сподіваюся, не це, – вона кивнула на ноти, що лежали на горі купи ["Girl worth fighting for"](https://youtu.be/5tOXEPNvNB8).  
– Ти що, – Паша здригнувся. – При всій моїй любові до Діснея та Мулан, ця пісня – одна з найгірших в історії дитячих мюзиклів, – вони з Крістіною обмінялися сповненими розуміння поглядами. – Я насправді ще не знаю, – чесно зізнався Паша. – Я шукав пісню, коли мені під руки ця добірка потрапила і я... відволікся. Слухай, Крістіно, а що взагалі співали у вас на прослуховуваннях?  
– Багато чого, насправді. Дай-но пригадати… Нійота співала Арету Франклін, Кірк – ["Glad You Came"](https://youtu.be/2ggzxInyzVE), він у нас взагалі любитель топових пісень. Керол співала щось з Кеті Перрі, здається, а Леонард – Брайана Адамса. Спок виконував ["Englishman in NY"](https://youtu.be/d27gTrPPAyk), а я обрала ["Think Of Me"](https://youtu.be/XfTgCPUJwRk) з "Привида опери".  
– Нічогенько. Дійсно, різноманітність у всіх її проявах, – розсміявся Паша. – Так я точно собі коло пошуку не окреслю.  
– Співай те, що тобі подобається, – посміхнулася Крістіна. – І те, що розкриє тебе й твій голос.  
У цей момент пролунав дзвінок.  
– Ой, мені потрібно бігти на біологію, – схопилася дівчина. – Але давай зустрінемося після цього уроку в їдальні і разом подумаємо, що тобі виконати на прослуховуванні?  
– Давай, – посміхнувся Паша, помахавши рукою услід дівчині. Він досі не міг зрозуміти, що це було, але дуже сподівався, що нарешті заведе справжніх друзів.  
Із цими думками від поставив на місце каталог з піснями великого Діснея та рішуче попрямував до букви "А". Брайана Адамса він не сказати, щоб любив, але слухав. До того ж Адамс подобався мамі, і Паша частенько розучував його пісні і співав їх для неї під гітарний супровід. Хто ж знав, що це стане в нагоді при улаштуванні його особистого життя?

У четвер Павло нервував із самого ранку. Раніше вночі він довго не міг заснути, крутився в своєму ліжку, зітхав, дивлячись на гітарний футляр, що стояв у кріслі, та думав: "Боже, навіщо все це". Потім, щоправда, згадував прекрасні очі Леонарда та його чарівні руки, те, з якою ніжністю вони перебирали нотні листи в бібліотеці, і розумів, що п'ять хвилин ганьби – і офіційний, соціально схвалений дозвіл милуватися Маккоєм кожного дня на репетиціях буде у нього в кишені.  
Втім, всі ці марення не допомогли йому вдосталь поспати. Тому збирався до школи Паша дуже швидко, та ще й по дорозі порушив ПДР, проїхавши перехрестя на червоне світло, що лише почало блимати.  
Першим уроком була фізика, яку Чехов обожнював. Чого не можна було сказати про містера Гаррісона. Той вочевидь не був у захваті ні від свого предмету, ні від своїх учнів. Особливо від Павла. Тому Паші доводилося викладатися на двісті відсотків, не даючи викладачеві ні найменшого приводу засумніватися в його здібностях і знизити оцінку. Краще ославитися заучкою, ніж через сварку із викладачем пролетіти повз МІТівську стипендію.  
Однак у четвер все йшло не так. І якби не Скотті, хто знає, чим би закінчився Пашин експеримент. Як мінімум – легким димком над контактами і вирубленими конденсаторами. Як максимум... Паша боявся думати в цей бік.  
– Спасибі, Монтгомері, – посміхнувся Паша, перемикаючи контакти в правильному напрямку.  
– Брр, я ж г'в'рив, шо можеш зв'ть м'не Ск’тті, – невиразно пробурмотів однокласник, стискаючи в зубах пучок проводів.  
З Монтгомері Скоттом, студентом за обміном із Шотландії, Паша познайомився наприкінці свого першого тижня у новій школі. Скотті тоді сам виловив його в коридорі, представився і потиснув руку. Паша здивовано дивився на нього, поки той не пояснив:  
– Я чув, що ти вказав Гаррісону на помилку. Якби не твій акцент, я б подумав, що ти теж родом із Шотландії. Тільки у нас такі нерозважливі і скажено сміливі хлопці водяться.  
У траєкторію польоту думок Скотті Паша вписався не одразу. Але вже на наступному занятті той сам запропонував йому бути партнером на лабораторних роботах, і через п'ять хвилин заняття Паша зрозумів, чому. Скотті, як і сам Павло, обожнював фізику. Тільки якщо Чехов більше тяжів до теоретичної частини, то Скотті був практиком. І разом вони могли звернути гори. Ну, або зробити кишеньковий ядерний реактор – слава Тоні Старка не давала спокою невгамовному шотландцеві.  
Після уроку Скотті із Пашею попрямували у бік їдальні – Паша не встиг поснідати, а Скотті просто ніколи не упускав нагоди зайвий раз перекусити.  
– Ти чого сьогодні такий похмурий? – Запитав Скотті, завантажуючи тацю подвійною порцією смаженої картоплі, поглянувши на яку Паша відчув, як йому до горла піднімається нудота. Обмежившись салатом і пляшкою соку, він попрямував слідом за Скотті до вільного столика біля вікна.  
Їм довелося оминути зграйку черлідерш, що згуртувалася біля стенду із черговим благодійним розпродажем якихось коржиків, і Скотті розплився в посмішці та пригальмував, побачивши гарну темношкіру дівчину.  
– Привіт, Нійото!  
Та удостоїла його лише поблажливим кивком і знову повернулася до перерваної розмови зі своєю рудою колежанкою. Паша уважно подивився на дівчат. Якщо він все правильно зрозумів, то це були Нійота Ухура та Гейла Петрова, Паша чув про них від Крістіни. Вони теж у хорі, а це значить, що вони будуть присутні на його прослуховуванні. Крива настрою, що нещодавно почала поступово виправлятися, знову стрімко поповзла донизу.  
– Я не виспався, – відповів Паша, критично оглянув стілець і, визнавши його умовно чистим, сів за стіл. – І хвилююся.  
– З приводу? – запитав Скотті, набиваючи рот їжею.  
– У мене сьогодні прослуховування. У хоровий гурток. А я так давно не співав на публіці... я взагалі давно не співав.  
– Пф, нішого не бійшя, – ковтаючи непережовану до кінця їжу, промовив Скотті. – Прослуховування в наш хор – абсолютно небоязка річ. Я взагалі не готувався, прийшов і заспівав ["500 miles"](https://youtu.be/tM0sTNtWDiI).  
– Ти ж ба, – Паша тицьнув виделкою в брокколі. – Ти розумієш, що не надихаєш мене, від слова, зовсім?  
– Ти, головне, щось місцеве і попсове співай, бо ці американці ні чорта не тямлять в хорошій музиці! Мені довелося співати а капела, тому що ніхто з музик не міг мені допомогти – бачте, вони вперше чують цю пісню! Спасибі, хоч на другому куплеті Кірк ритм підхопив і на барабанах відстукав.  
– Я сам собі музика. Я гітару привіз із собою.  
– О, так ти ще й граєш! – Скотті захоплено подивився на нього. – А я от тільки на волинці, але її мені провезти через кордон не дозволили. Тоді тобі взагалі нема про що хвилюватися! – Він закинув до рота останню порцію картоплі та задумливо її прожував. Потім подивився на Чехова.  
– Пашо, може, ти вже почнеш їсти? Не скажу, щоб я любив цю капусту, але навіть мені боляче дивитися на те, як ти її мучиш своєї виделкою.  
Паша вперше за цей день щиро розсміявся і взявся за їжу. Скотті правий, капусту потрібно рятувати.

Після занять Павло твердим кроком дійшов до автомобіля, дістав звідти свою гітару й так само гордовито, з широко розправленими плечима, пройшов у аудиторію на прослуховування. Втім, вся його рішучість зникла в ту саму мить, коли він вийшов з-за лаштунків на освітлену сцену та із жахом подивився у залу. У якій, крім містера Пайка, зібрався весь хоровий гурток. І всі вони в очікуванні дивилися на нього.  
Кірк підморгнув і підбадьорливо посміхнувся. Серйозний хлопець з безглуздою зачіскою "під горщик" (здається, Крістіна казала, що його звуть Споком), який сидів по його праву руку, дивився байдуже-доброзичливо. Леонард сидів зліва від Кірка, схрестивши руки на грудях і похмуро дивлячись на трійку черлідерш, що розташувалися у першому ряду. Ухура із Гейлою про щось шепотілися, поки Маркус, донька шкільного директора, ім'я якої Паша забув, підпилювала свій і без того ідеальний манікюр. Крістіна підбадьорливо посміхалася Паші зі свого місця, а поруч із нею Скотті присвиснув і заплескав у долоні. Останнього хлопця східної зовнішності Паша поки не знав, але й уваги від знайомих йому було цілком достатньо.  
Сковтнувши раптово ставшу гіркою слину, він прокашлявся та вимовив:  
– Доброго дня. Мене звуть Павло Андрійович Чехов, і сьогодні я виконаю вам пісню Брайана Адамса "Summer of '69".  
При оголошенні пісні народ помітно пожвавився: Кірк сплеснув у долоні, Спок підняв брову, а й без того емоційний Скотті підстрибнув у своєму кріслі. Леонард схрещених на грудях рук не опустив, але вперше подивився на сцену зацікавлено. Це надихнуло Пашу. Він узяв гітару, любовно провів рукою по грифу і почав:  
– _I got my first real six-string... *_  
Пісня була дійсно гарною, та й мама її дуже любила. Вже до кінця першого куплету Пашу охопив якийсь невимовний азарт. І наступні три з хвостиком хвилини Паша стрибав по сцені, рвав гітарні струни та співав, вкладаючи в слова всю душу.  
Лише коли пролунав останній акорд і його луна пронеслася практично порожнім амфітеатром, Паша зважився повторно поглянути у залу. А наступної миті його оглушила хвиля овацій та вітальних вигуків.  
Містер Пайк піднявся до нього на сцену і радісно поплескав по плечу:  
– Ласкаво просимо в "New Enterprise", Павле Андрійовичу!  
Усе ще на куражі від вдалого виступу, Паша знайшов очима Леонарда і, споглядаючи його схвильовану посмішку, відчув, як у грудях зароджується щось не менше за наднову.  
О, так, це, безсумнівно, будуть кращі роки його життя!**  
________________________  
* [Bryan Adams – Summer Of '69](https://youtu.be/eFjjO_lhf9c)  
Переклад:  
Я отримав свою першу шестиструнну гітару ...

** Паша перефразував рядок з вищезгаданої пісні: _Those were the best days of my life – Це були найкращі роки мого життя_.

**Episode 3. One Day More**

На уроці французької в якості домашнього читання задали Віктора Гюго. І це було першим дзвіночком. Паша радів, бо під недавній вихід екранізації одного з найкращих (на Пашину думку) мюзиклів усіх часів і народів він перечитав "Les Miserables" російською та англійською, і прочитати хоча б адаптованими шматками Гюго в оригіналі не виявлялося йому складним завданням.  
З хористів разом з Пашею мову Бодлера і Рембо вивчали Крістіна, Ухура та Спок. Паша деякий час думав піти з французької та записатися на додаткову біологію, яку відвідували Леонард і Крістіна (з якою Паша дуже потоваришував; і не тільки тому, що вона була прекрасним джерелом пліток і новин про Маккоя), але у тверезому роздумі вирішив, що любов любов'ю, а освіта дорожче. Якби тато знав про його метання, він би точно пишався таким розважливим підходом сина до свого майбутнього.  
Втім, вся розсудливість вилітала із Пашиної голови, коли він перетинав поріг хорової кімнати й бачив Леонарда. Мозок розм'якав та витікав кудись крізь вуха, якими він слухав чергову пісню в його виконанні. Навіть те, що репертуар Леонарда, якби не завдання від містера Пайка, цілком і повністю складався із музики, яку слухав Пашин батько (і не слухав Чехов-молодший), не було перешкодою закоханому серцю.  
Другим дзвіночком став тиждень гендерсвітчних соло (самій ідеї Паша аплодував стоячи). Із величезним задоволенням, коли дійшла його черга, Паша обрав ["On My Own"](https://youtu.be/tFEkErGUjCU) з улюбленого Les Mis. Заспівати пісню безнадійно закоханої дівчини, адресуючи її кудись у порожнечу між Леонардом та Ухурою, котрі сиділи поруч – що може бути краще? На словах же "I love him" Паша дивився прямо на Леонарда, виправдовуючи себе тим, що не співати ж йому такі слова Ухурі. Вона і в пику за це дати може. А Леонард всього лише засовався на стільці, злегка почервонів і чомусь уникав з'являтися в хоровій цілих два дні під приводами додаткових занять.  
Проте, пропуски не завадили наприкінці тижня Леонарду ідеально заспівати ["It's A Heartache"](https://youtu.be/nPOy7TPjfkE), після чого Керол чомусь розлютилася та пішла з хорової гримнувши дверима. А Паша поставив собі уявну пташку – запитати у Крістіни, в чому тут справа.  
Третім дзвіночком (навіть не дзвіночком, а величезним Дзвоном Свободи) став Кірк. Коли після французької Паша з Крістіною та Споком прийшли до хорової кімнати, то знайшли там лише Джима, зануреного в читання. І читав він не більше й не менше, як самого Гюго. Потім спустив окуляри в роговій оправі на ніс, подивився поверх них на Спока і сказав:  
– Я зрозумів, чому тобі подобається ця книга. До речі, ти правий, вона краща за фільм. Але, тим не менш, у мене пропозиція – давайте поставимо "Знедолених" шкільним мюзиклом цього року!  
Спок, здавалося, проігнорував Джимову тираду, але Паша вже досить добре обізнавсь зі своїм однокласником, щоб помітити і легку посмішку, і задоволення від того, що Кірк прислухався до його слів. Паша взагалі любив спостерігати за Кірком і Споком. Їхні котячі ігри його веселили. А ще він довго задавався питанням, як Спок терпить Джимові загули по дівчатах (чутки про місцевого Казанову були одними з перших, які він почув у новій школі), допоки Крістіна не пояснила йому, що вони не зустрічаються. Паша сильно здивувався, а Крістіна лише зітхнула. Судячи із того, що Кірк був не з її ліги, зітхала вона за Споком.  
Проте, як майже будь-яка навіжена Джимова ідея, ця впала в благодатний ґрунт. Тим більше, що лишень минулого року була прем'єра екранізації, багато шуму в пресі, три "Оскари" (Паша дуже засмутився, що не чотири – він би дав статуетку Х'ю Джекману без питань; він би взагалі дав Х'ю Джекману, тут навіть закоханість у Леонарда не завадила б) і відмінний каст... Загалом, про цей мюзикл чув навіть далекий від Бродвею Скотті. Хоча, як підозрював Паша, Джим так наполягав саме на цій постановці через те, що вона була однією з улюблених у Спока. У будь-якому випадку не Чехову звинувачувати когось за упередженість у виборі репертуару.  
Після короткого та фактично одностайного голосування (за єдиним утриманням від Сулу, котрому недодали східних персонажів у каноні) було прийняте рішення ставити в цьому році "Знедолених". Усі закричали трикратне "Ура!" і... І тоді почалася кривава баня. Тому що розподіл ролей у кожному творчому колективі – це пекло та чистилище в одному місці.  
У підсумку єдиними ролями, за які суперечок не було, стали ролі Вальжана, Жавера та Фантіни. Усі погодилися, що краще Кірка і Спока типажі ще пошукати, а Ухура, як солістка хору, безсумнівно гідна оскароносної ролі. Кірк радісно повис на Спокові і запропонував почати репетиції вже сьогодні, за вечерею в "Верфі". Спок уважно подивився на руку Кірка, яка лежала на його плечі, та сказав, що у нього недороблений проект з генетики, і сьогодні ввечері аж ніяк не вийде скласти компанію Джимові. Посмішка Кірка згасла, але ентузіазм нікуди не подівся.  
На роль Козетти виявилося аж дві претендентки – Крістіна та Керол, причому обидві хотіли грати її дорослішу версію. Втім, коли містер Пайк затвердив Спока на роль Жавера, а роль Маріуса була запропонована Маккою, бажання Крістіни забрати собі цю роль суттєво похитнулося.  
Ось тут Паша відчув азарт. Він підняв руку й запитав:  
– Містере Пайк, я хочу роль Епоніни, – трохи збентежений своєю зухвалістю і загальною увагою, яку привернув до себе, Паша заторохтів: – Як ви могли вже переконатися тижнем раніше, її соло я виконую ідеально. До того ж, перевдягнутися чоловіком мені буде легше, ніж, скажімо, Гейлі, – при цих словах Гейла взялася за боки, ще більше виставляючи на огляд свої нічогенькі груди, а Паша трішки почервонів.  
– Павле, – обережно почав містер Пайк. – Я дійсно всіляко підтримую новаторські ініціативи, але, боюся, директор Маркус навряд чи буде у захваті від цього. Він досить... – він подивився на Керол і закінчив, – досить консервативна людина. І до того ж, на мою думку, роль Гавроша ідеально підходить тобі.  
– Але, містере Пайк!..  
– Паша, я знаю, що твій голос неймовірний, що розкрити його повністю в бродвейських постановках може лише жіноча партія, але... ні. І дискусія на цьому закінчена, – жорстко відказав містер Пайк. Потім повернувся до всіх інших. – Отже, домашнє завдання – перегляньте короткий зміст мюзиклу та подумайте, які ролі ви б хотіли зіграти. У випадку, коли на одну роль у нас буде кілька претендентів, ми будемо влаштовувати прослуховування. Крістіна, Керол, завтра ваша черга.  
Пролунав дзвоник і всі почали збиратися. Засмучений Паша зібрав речі в сумку та понуро рушив до виходу, не чуючи окликів Крістіни.

Крістіна наздогнала його вже біля шафок. Спершись на сусідню із Пашиною, вона в очікуванні подивилася на нього:  
– Ну?  
– Що "ну"? – Не зрозумів Паша, розставляючи підручники по полицях.  
– Що з тобою діється, друже мій? Ти закохався?  
Паша зашарівся і занадто швидко відповів:  
– Ні. З чого ти це взагалі взяла?  
– Твоє "ні" звучить як "так", – усміхнулася Крістіна.  
У цей момент з хорової вийшли Джим із Леонардом, і Паша мимоволі задивився на предмет своїх мрій, не вслухаючись у слова Крістіни, яка продовжувала допитуватись:  
– І хто ж, якщо не секрет, тривожить твоє серце? – Не чекаючи відповіді, вона простежила за Пашиним поглядом, і вираз обличчя її змінився із зацікавленого на перелякане. – О, ні!  
– Чому ні? – Скромно посміхнувся Паша, дивлячись на подругу. – Як це правильно англійською... Він – в біса привабливий, я – привабливий, так чому б і ні?..  
– Паша, скажи мені, що ти не запав на Кірка! – Сплеснула руками Крістіна, нахиляючись до Паші і знижуючи свій голос до ледве чутного шепоту. – Серйозно, більшого бабія ще й пошукати варто. Плюс ...  
– Кірк? – Павло розсміявся і похитав головою. – Ні, Кріс, я про Леонарда.  
Бровки Крістіни в подиві піднялися. Потім вона ще раз зміряла поглядом спортсменів, що стояли неподалік, і знову подивилася на Пашу.  
– Маккой... Із ним все складно.  
– Що саме? – Запитав Паша, закриваючи шафку.  
– О, любий, не було тебе тут торік! – Крістіна підхопила Пашу під лікоть і потягла за собою в бік їдальні. – Така драма була!  
– Ну? – Паша весь перетворився на слух.  
– Ти ж в курсі, хто така Керол Маркус?  
– Фарбована в блонд директорська дочка?  
Крістіна пхеркнула:  
– Саме так, вона. Ти тільки їй в обличчя таке не бовкни – вона всіх переконує в тому, що це її натуральний колір. Загалом, минулого року вона зустрічалася з Леонардом. Там любов-любов була, жах та й годі! Леонард окрім неї нікого не бачив. А потім вона завагітніла. Тільки от не від Маккоя, а від його найкращого друга Кірка.  
– Ого, – Паша від несподіванки аж спіткнувся на рівному місці.  
– Ага. Ти б бачив, що діялося тоді! – Вони увійшли до їдальні, та Крістіні довелося підвищити голос, щоб перекричати шум і гам, що там стояв. – Я кілька днів до хорової кімнати взагалі заходити побоювалась.  
– Вони побилися?  
– Ні. У тому то й річ. Джим із Леонардом з'ясували це якось поміж собою і стали не розлий вода. Ігнорували Керол. Правда, тільки до тих пір, поки її не спробували дражнити інші хлопці. Джимові тоді довелося ґрунтовно кілька разів декому пики набити, містер Пайк ледве його відмазав від виправної колонії.  
– Ось як, – Паша задумався. Інформація була більш ніж цікавою. – Слухай, Кріс, а ти не знаєш, як Леонард щодо хлопців?  
– Не знаю, – чесно зізналася Крістіна, беручи тацю і прямуючи до роздачі. – Усім відомо, що Джим періодично гуляє і наліво теж, а от про Леонарда нічого сказати не можу. Хоча чутки про них із Кірком ходили, але я б їм не вірила. Вони дружать з першого класу. Якби там була така любов, Джим би не поводився... так, як він зазвичай себе веде.  
– Таке, – Паша зачепився поглядом за меню, однак думки його були далекі від їжі. – І що мені тепер робити, Кріс?  
– Бери собі хавку та не затримуй чергу, – сердито пхнули його в спину. Паша схаменувся і, не розмінюючись на вибачення з хлопцем, який його штовхнув, попрямував слідом за Крістіною до їхнього столика біля вікна.

Прослуховування на наступний день було цікавим. І якщо Крістіна обрала для нього чисто бродвейську ["On the Steps of the Palace"](https://youtu.be/dohMKHZR-FI), то Керол вирішила бити важкою артилерією, виконавши ["Applause"](https://youtu.be/pco91kroVgQ). Паша щиро засмутився від того, що їх із Кріс співклубники замість того, щоб виказати належну повагу генію Сондхайма, повелися на одномоментну попсову пісеньку. Проте, щоб там не було, загальним голосуванням кращою була визнана Керол Маркус.  
– Отже, Крістіно, Гейло, подумайте, які ролі ви б хотіли – у нас залишилися Епоніна та мадам Тенардьє, – сказав містер Пайк, коли шум трохи влігся.  
– Я буду мадам Тенардьє! – Підскочила Гейла. – Мені здається, ця роль вдасться мені краще за всіх інших, – вона підморгнула містеру Пайку.  
– Що ж, чудово, – містер Пайк подивився на сидячих поруч Крістіну і Пашу. – Кріс? У Епоніни прекрасний сольний номер і...  
– Містере Пайк, – раптово подав голос Леонард. – А ви не будете розглядати кандидатуру Паші? Він дійсно ідеально виконує партію Епоніни.  
У хоровій повисла тиша. Скотті нестримано присвиснув. Навіть Кірк виринув із телефону, в якому колупавсь останні п'ять хвилин.  
– Леонарде, бачиш... – почав було містер Пайк.  
– Спасибі, Леонарде, – подав голос Паша. Він відчував, як горять його щоки, чув биття свого серця десь у горлі. Леонард! Заступився за нього! Сам!!! – Мені дуже приємно те, як високо ти оцінив мій талант. Але, я думаю, містер Пайк правий – не варто розбурхувати наше консервативне суспільство новаторством постановки. Якщо ніхто не заперечує, то я візьму собі роль Гавроша.  
– Як знаєш, – знизав плечима Леонард, роблено байдуже відкидаючись на спинку стільця.  
– Що ж, – посміхнувся містер Пайк, – тоді ми вирішили? Кріс – Епоніна, а ти, Паша, будеш Гаврошем?  
– Якщо ніхто не проти, – ніяковіючи, усміхнувся Паша.  
– Я б хотів роль Маріуса, – подав голос Сулу. – І перш ніж ви знову виголосите ваші расистські лозунги...  
– Ні, я вважаю, що це чудова ідея! – знову заговорив Маккой. – Твій голос ідеально ляже в партії Маріуса.  
– Та, Леонарде, а як же ти? – запитала Керол. – У нас із тобою виходять ідеальні дуети, і я сподівалася...  
– Я б хотів роль єпископа Міріеля, – перебив її Леонард. – Насправді, його особистість подобається мені набагато більше особистості Маріуса.  
– До того ж там не потрібно вчити так багато слів, – зареготав Кірк. – Наставите мене на шлях істинний, святий отче?  
– Іди й не гріши, чадо, – начепивши на обличчя сувору маску, пробубонів Леонард. Всі розсміялися.  
– Чудово, – сплеснув долонями містер Пайк. – Ні в кого заперечень немає?  
Всі дружно помотали головами. Скотті підняв руку:  
– Містере Пі, можна я буду грати Тернадьє?  
– Тенардьє, – педантично виправив Спок. Паша аж здригнувся, почувши його голос – той все заняття просидів тихесенько й непомітно, наче миша, і Павло встиг забути про його присутність.  
– Ну, Тенардье, яка різниця? Мені себе називати не доведеться, – зареготав Скотті.  
– Так що, вокальних дуелей за ролі більше не буде? – насупилася Ухура.  
– Виходить, що ні. Якщо всіх влаштовують їхні партії, – дочекавшись позитивної відповіді, містер Пайк щасливо закінчив: – тоді я нас вітаю, у нас підібрано просто зірковий каст! Залишилося тільки домовитися з театральним гуртком про масовку, і наступного тижня приступаємо до репетицій. У когось є ідеї з приводу костюмів?  
– Так! – підскочив Паша. – У мене, і не одна!  
– Що ж, містере Чехов, – посміхнувся Пайк. – Прошу вас на сцену. Ми вас уважно вислухаємо.

Чим радувала постановка "Знедолених" – відсутністю танців. Хлопці іх жахом згадували торішню "Вест-сайдську історію" і те, скільки крові і поту було пролито на репетиціях. Паша в глибині душі їхню радість поділяв – танцювати він умів, але особливо не любив. Щоправда, це не позбавляло його пари акробатичних номерів та усілякого здирання по візках і псевдобаррикадах, та ж лазити сходами і співати – це одне, а стрибати, крутитися і одночасно намагатися потрапляти в ритм і в ноти під час танцю – зовсім інше.  
У цілому репетиції проходили пречудово. І вони ще більше згуртовували і без цього дружний хоровий гурток. Особливо Паша любив суботні репетиції, після котрих вони всією юрбою йшли до "Верфі", або в одну з місцевих піцерій, або в гості до Кріс. Останнє особисто Паша любив найбільше – її батьки були музичними фанатами, й у них була ціла кімната для домашніх концертів та репетицій. І, незважаючи на чотиригодинні вокальні муки, від караоке не відмовлявся ніхто. У такі моменти вперше в житті Паша відчував себе на своєму місці, серед людей, яким не все одно, яким важливий він і його присутність. І хоча з моменту його переведення пройшло всього кілька місяців, хоровий гурток став йому до болю рідним. Це не беручи до уваги те, що репетиції та посиденьки після них давали Паші ще два додаткових приводи знаходитися поруч із Леонардом.  
Власне, це була їхня остання суботня репетиція перед прем'єрою в майбутній четвер. Вони робили другий прогін мюзиклу за день і першу на сьогодні репетицію в костюмах. Паша хвацько зрушив свій берет набакир і розправив стрічку на грудях. Його вихід через пару хвилин. Нервів не було, а в серці жевріла боязка надія, що цей дао-спокій пробуде із ним весь тиждень, особливо в день прем'єри.  
– Нервуєш? – Запитали з-за спини. Паша здригнувся, повертаючись і дивлячись на Леонарда. На пальцях однієї руки можна було перерахувати, як часто Леонард першим заговорював із Пашею. Тому, не вірячи своєму щастю, Паша тупив, а Лен терпляче чекав на його відповідь.  
Нарешті, оживши і для чогось знову виправивши і без того ідеальну революційну стрічку, Паша похитав головою:  
– Ні-і. Спокійний, як удав, – він посміхнувся.  
Леонард посміхнувся у відповідь:  
– Круто! Тому що я кожного разу перед виходом трясуся.  
– Дуже даремно! З тебе вийшов просто ідеальний...  
– Пашо, твій вихід через тридцять секунд! – засичала на нього Керол, що підбігла із іншої куліси.  
– Ой, – схопився Паша. Він знову посміхнувся Леонардові, зрушив берет на іншу сторону та поспішив на сцену, вливаючись у натовп футболістів, що пританцьовували навколо майбутніх "барикад". Джим Кірк явно був дуже авторитетним капітаном – брати участь у постановці погодилася вся команда. Ну, за винятком Гері з двома його друзяками. Та Паша ні на йоту не засмутився із цього приводу.  
Його номер був одним з найбільш травмонебезпечних через те, що від Паші було потрібно швидко переміщатися рухомими конструкціями. Містер Пайк сам особисто ставив кожен Пашин рух, змушуючи його опрацьовувати їх спочатку на статиці, потім у динаміці, потім у взаємодії з іншими хлопцями. І все одно він щоразу трусився над Пашею. Чехов у відповідь лише посміхався.  
З тією ж посмішкою Паша завів свою пісню та почав дертися вгору сходами. Все було відпрацьовано до автоматизму. Тому в ту мить, коли його нога зустріла порожнечу там, де повинна була бути опора, Паша розгубився. Він відверто не очікував такого. Також не чекав він на втрату рівноваги і, як результат, падіння.  
Наступні події розвивалися для нього як у сповільненій зйомці. Паша ніби з боку бачив свої спроби вхопитися рукою за верх сходової конструкції, який стрімко віддалявся від нього. Бачив, як яскраво сяють софіти під стелею актового залу. Чув страшний крик Крістіни, але не встиг повернути голову в її бік. А потім він відчув удар. Але не такий, як очікувано. Він вкарбувався у щось велике та відносно м'яке. Це щось спромоглося загасити інерцію його падіння (в голові чомусь роїлися формули найпростішої механіки та розрахунковий час падіння предметів, кинутих з різної висоти) і повалилося на сцену разом із ним. У цей момент ніби клацнув якийсь невидимий тумблер, і світ навколо знову прискорився.  
До Паші бігли люди. Він тряс головою в шоці. Тіло під ним важко дихало. Паша вивернув шию, щоб наступної миті стрімко скотитися з лежачого під ним Леонарда. Скотився він не дуже вдало – в'їхавши ліктем Лену в живіт, від чого той ледве помітно скривився.  
– Як ти?! – Питання вигукнулося одночасно. Ось тільки Сулу та Кріс, котрі похапцем підбігли до них, запитували це у Паші, а сам Чехов – у свого новоспеченого рятівника.  
Леонард тяжко видихнув і підвівся на ліктях. Його брови злегка насупились, щоки розчервонілися і загалом він виглядав не найкращим чином. Павло готовий був заприсягтися, що не бачив нічого прекраснішого у своєму житті.  
– Так. Ти там не забився?  
Паша похитав головою. Леонард сів, плутаючись у довгому подолі сутани. Вона, слава Богу, не порвалася, але підлогу собою витерла ґрунтовно.  
– Дякую, – сказав Паша. – Я...  
Леонард махнув рукою, перериваючи його слова, важко підвівся і подав руку Павлу, який все ще сидів на підлозі.  
Коли до них підлетів абсолютно білий містер Пайк, вони обидва вже стояли на ногах і відмахувалися від настирливих друзів. Втім, містер Пайк все одно відрядив їх у медпункт. І не даремно – у Паші виявився відбитий лікоть, а Леонард помітно накульгував на ліву ногу. Коли Паша запитав, що із ним, Лен відповів, що невдало відштовхнувся під час стрибка вперед у спробі зловити його. Як висловити свою подяку, Паша не знав, тому просто мовчки йшов поруч, так близько, як тільки можна, насолоджуючись моментом, незважаючи ні на що. Леонард, всупереч своєму звичаю, не відсторонився.  
Чи варто говорити, що в наступний четвер, незважаючи на прикульгуючого на ліву ногу єпископа, прем'єра “Знедолених” пройшла чисто – голки не підточиш. Коли ж після свого номеру Паша попрямував за куліси, першим, хто його там зустрів, виявився Леонард і його схвальне бурчання: мовляв, спасибі, що пошкодував мою другу ногу.  
Паша ще ніколи в житті не відчував себе таким щасливим.

**Episode 4. It’s all for one and it’s one for all**

Якось так вийшло, що після постановки Les Mis Леонард із Пашею почали набагато більше спілкуватися. Усе почалося в одну середу, коли на історії Леонард кинув свою сумку на Пашину парту й влаштувався поруч:  
– Ти не заперечуєш?  
Паша похитав головою. Потім запитав:  
– А де Джим?  
– Паршивець на спір зі Споком здав академрізницю та перевівся в поглиблений клас.  
Паша кивнув і перевів погляд у підручник. Дивитися на Леонарда він зараз не наважувався – здавалося, що сердечка в його очах аж надто очевидні.  
Помаленьку в звичку увійшли не тільки спільні сидіння на історії, а й колективний похід на ланч – Паша з Леонардом зустрічалися в їдальні із Джимом, Споком і Крістіною та окуповували центральний столик. Через два тижні це раптово перетворилося на традицію всього клубу – спочатку до них приєдналися Скотті з Сулу, потім підтяглися Ухура з Гейлою. Останньою з воістину королівською гідністю їх вшанувала своєю присутністю Керол. Джиму зі Скотті навіть довелося зсунути три столи, щоб усім хористам вистачало місця. Традиційно займаючи своє місце між Кріс і Леном, Паша не міг не радіти, дивлячись на гучну юрбу, яка сиділа навколо.  
Після постановки змінилося на краще ставлення футболістів до Паші. Спільна робота згуртовує. Ні, Паша досі не ризикував залишатися після фізкультури в чоловічій роздягальні, якщо з ним не було когось із друзів з хору, але тепер хлопцям було просто все одно. Вони ніби не помічали його присутності, що було плюсом у порівнянні з попередніми штурханами та жартами. Щоправда, Гері з дружками продовжували своє полювання на Чехова, але тепер їм було складніше, тому що, якщо хто-небудь з футболістів це бачив, вони у ту ж мить кликали Кірка, а той у свою чергу з'являвся на місці подій зі швидкістю світла. Паша відчував себе одночасно втішно і ніяково від такої турботи. Коли він спробував запитати Джима, чому він це робить, той лише посміхнувся, поплескав Пашу по плечу і сказав, що вони своїх не кидають.

– Отже, – містер Пайк як завжди стрімко увірвався в аудиторію. – У нас на носі регіональні! А це означає, що у нас півтора місяці, аби підготувати три ідеальні номери. Торік ми пройшли до національних відборів, у цьому ж році я хочу їх виграти!  
Всі радісно заплескали і засвистіли.  
– Тому, починаючи від сьогодні, ми будемо розучувати пісні для відбору. – Хористи принишкли в очікуванні списку. Містер Пайк хитро посміхнувся. – А щоб потягти інтригу, я поки відволіку вас завданням на наступний тиждень, – він зробив театральну паузу. – Тут повинні бути барабани! Отже, ваше завдання – дуети.  
Подих полегшення і нудьгуючі стогони пронеслися хоровою.  
– Але все не так просто цього разу, – містер Пайк не розгубив свого ентузіазму ні на йоту. – Ви всі – прекрасні виконавці та чудові діти. І мене дуже тішить те, якими дружніми ви стали. Не закочуй очі, Нійото, ми все одно тебе любимо. Але мені не вистачає в нашому колективі зіспіваності. Саме для цього ми робимо наступний тиждень тижнем дуетів. О, до речі, додаткова умова – своїх партнерів ви витягнете з капелюха!  
– Ні! Містере Пайк, ви не можете бути таким жорстоким! – Вигукнула Керол. Паша подумки її підтримав.  
– Можу і буду, – посміхнувся викладач, дістаючи капелюх з полиці настінної шафи. – Усі швиденько написали свої імена на папірцях. Сортувальний Капелюх Ґодрика Ґрифіндора до ваших послуг!  
– Я не думав, що може бути щось гірше цього завдання, – після тривалої паузи, що затамувалася у хоровій, сказав Спок. – До того як ви пожартували про Гаррі Поттера.  
– У досконалості немає меж, містере Спок, – підморгнув йому містер Пайк і потряс капелюхом. – Ну, і де наші імена?  
Коли Паша клав папірець зі своїм ім'ям у капелюх, він моливсь усім богам, навіть тим, у яких не вірив, лише б вона втрапилась потрібній людині.  
– Хто тягне першим? – Запитав містер Пайк, коли всі імена виявилися зібрані.  
– Хай йому грець, давайте я! – Зірвався з місця Кірк.  
– Ну, так, звісно, хто, коли не ти, – фиркнула Ухура.  
– Нійото, ти розбиваєш моє серце! – Послав їй повітряний поцілунок Джим. Потім пошурудів папірцями та дістав акуратно складений квадратик. Розгорнувши його, він розцвів в усмішці. – І тепер ти будеш розбивати його мені весь тиждень, тому що ти – мій спільник.  
– Цей день не міг стати гіршим, – закотила очі Ухура.  
– Я тебе теж люблю, – вдоволено вишкірився Кірк, прямуючи на своє місце. Можливо, він зовсім трохи засмутився, що йому не дістався Спок, але виду не подав.  
Другим тягнув папірець Сулу, і йому дістався Скотті.  
– Дай п'ять! – Радісно підскочив до Хікару шотландець. – І так, я вже знаю, яку пісню ми можемо заспівати!  
Крістіна наближалася до капелюха з побоюванням. І перший папірець, що його вона витягла, виявився Джимовим. І всупереч його твердженням, що: "мене вистачить на всіх", містер Пайк похитав головою та запропонував Кріс спробувати щастя вдруге. Повторний вилов вдався на славу – їй дістався Спок. Крістіна вся засвітилася від радості, а Спок навіть дозволив собі зачаток посмішки і прихильний уклін голови у її бік. Паша був шалено радий за подругу.  
Коли настала черга Леонарда тягнути папірець, Паша втупився на капелюх, ніби гіпнотизуючи його. Здається, його телекінетичні потуги дали свої плоди, тому що Леонард витягнув згорнутий в циліндрик папірець, а коли розкрив його, то на його обличчі з’явилася посмішка:  
– Павло Чехов, – він знайшов очима Пашу і підморгнув йому. – Здається, нам треба буде гарненько попрацювати на цьому тижні.  
– Неодмінно, – тільки й зміг видати із себе задоволений Паша. Крістіна, котра сиділа рядом вище, нахилилася і дружньо стисла його плече.  
– Вітаю, – шепнула вона.  
– Керол, Гейло, у нас залишилися тільки ви, – сказав містер Пайк. Дівчата з посмішкою переглянулися.  
– Отже, – радісно потираючи руки, підвів підсумки містер Пайк. – Мені шалено подобається, які дуети у нас вийшли. Сподіваюся на вашу свідомість у виборі пісні та підготовці її подання. Врахуйте, що ті, хто виступлять краще за всіх, отримають лідируючі партії у нашому першому номері, яким буде ["Don’t You Worry Child"](https://youtu.be/1y6smkh6c-0).  
– Так! – вигукнув Кірк. Керол скривилася. Паша згадав слова Крістіни про любов Джима до топових пісень і посміхнувся.  
– А що в нас буде іще? – Запитала Ухура.  
– Буде твоє соло. Власне, я хочу почати наш виступ [аранжуванням "DYWC"](https://youtu.be/feYUSwNBwF8), потім продовжити його твоїм сольником ["Brave"](https://youtu.be/QUQsqBqxoR4), а закінчити все груповим номером ["18 Till I Die"](https://youtu.be/Fl7E2MXSXlY).  
Цього разу настала черга Леонарда радіти обраній пісні. Паша повернувся, подивився на усміхненого Маккоя і знову перевів погляд на містера Пайка.  
– У вас є заперечення до обраної програми? Ні? Пропозиції? Відмінно. Тоді розбираємо ноти і починаємо розспівуватися!

Після заняття Леонард зупинив Пашу на виході із зали та запропонував:  
– Завтра, після обіду, в бібліотеці? Пошукаємо разом пісню?  
– Давай. Тоді зустрінемося біля нотної стійки?  
– Домовилися, – Леонард посміхнувся і поспішив до Джима, що чекав на нього в кінці коридору. Крістіна, що стояла поруч із Пашею, простежила поглядом за Маккоєм, а потім підхопила його під лікоть та потягла в інший бік.  
– Куди ти мене сунеш? – запитав Паша.  
– Святкувати! Нам є сьогодні що відзначити! І, до того ж, ти просто зобов'язаний допомогти мені з вибором пісні для нас зі Споком! Не можу повірити! Я буду співати зі Споком!!!  
Паша розсміявся. Так, їм безумовно було що святкувати.

Керол спіймала Пашу на вході до бібліотеки та затягла в куток між шафками і дверима.  
– Чехов, у мене до тебе серйозна розмова!  
– Що? – Паша був так здивований тим, що королева школи взагалі звернула на нього увагу, що навіть не наважився зробити їй зауваження про те, що вона пом'яла його нову маккуінівську сорочку.  
– Я не знаю, що ти собі надумав, новенький, але це – моя школа, мій хоровий гурток і мій Леонард!  
Уся добродушність вмить злетіла з Павла. Акуратно знявши з себе наманікюрені пальчики, що вчепилися в його рукав, він холодно подивився на неї:  
– Не пригадую щось, щоб тебе звали Джонатан Арчер. А останній раз, коли я дивився на табличку над школою, саме його ім'я стояло в її назві. Також я не помітив твого імені над дверима хорової кімнати. І вже абсолютно точно я не розумію, яке відношення ти можеш мати до Леонарда. Особливо після того, як зрадила йому із Джимом.  
Очі Керол небезпечно звузилися, а щоки спалахнули червоним – чи то від гніву, чи то від сорому.  
– Вже ти-то точно не зможеш мати з ним ніяких _відносин_. Він не по хлопчикам. Повір мені, я знаю.  
– Що б не було між мною і Леонардом, тебе це ані трішечки не стосується.  
– Ну-ну, – отруйно усміхнулася Керол, відсторонюючись від Паші. – Радій, допоки є можливість. Адже цей дует – єдине, на що ти можеш розраховувати, – стрімко розвернувшись, вона поквапливо попрямувала коридором до виходу.  
– Ти й цього не зможеш отримати! – вигукнув їй услід Паша. Потім, пересмикнувши плечима і не звертаючи уваги на зацікавлені погляди, що їми проводжали його школярі, попрямував до бібліотеки.  
– Привіт, – привітався Паша із Леонардом. Той стояв, по вуха заглибившись у вивчення нотних зошитів, і Чехова одразу не помітив.  
– О! Привіт. А я тут перебираю пісні, – він показав Паші обкладинку. Той посміхнувся, прочитавши там ім'я Адамса.  
– Ти залишаєшся вірним собі. Я так вважаю, пропонувати тобі що-небудь із бродвейської спадщини сенсу не має?  
Леонард, схоже, зніяковів.  
– Я не... Вибач. Дійсно, це егоїстично з мого боку. Та й сенс завдання саме взаємодіяти з партнером. У тебе є якісь пропозиції?  
Паша похитав головою.  
– Були ідеї, але вони недоконані. До того ж мої улюблені бродвейські партії – або жіночі, або для різностатевого дуету. Навряд чи ти захочеш співати "Come That May", – зустрівши нерозуміючий погляд Леонарда, Паша важко зітхнув. – Це з "Мулен Руж".  
Леонард розсміявся і похитав головою:  
– Ти знаєш, я вже другий рік в хорі, але, здається, в мюзиклах я буду вічно безнадійним.  
– Гаразд, показуй, що ти знайшов у свого улюбленого Адамса. Наскільки мені пам'ятається, у нього були досить непогані дуети з Барброю і Тіною.

Зібратися на репетицію домовилися після школи. Кріс запросила до себе Спока і, щоб хоч трохи знизити градус незручності від перебування із ним наодинці, запропонувала Паші з Леонардом приєднатися. Маккой не заперечував, а Спок зауважив, що це тільки логічно – допомогти один одному з вибором пісні та з постановкою. До того ж у Крістіни були одні з найкращих умов для репетицій, якщо не вважати, звичайно, хорову кімнату.  
– Ми принесли піцу, – замість привітання сказав Паша, коли Крістіна відкрила їм з Леонардом і Споком двері.  
– Хто ще приніс, – пробурчав Маккой, роблячи вигляд, що загинається під вагою трьох коробок.  
– Ну, добре, Леонард приніс піцу, – із посмішкою вимовив Паша, проходячи в будинок і прямуючи до музичної кімнати.  
Коли всі розсілися, розібравши по шматку піци та зосереджено жуючи – після сьогоднішньої репетиції, яка включала в себе першу постановку хореографії для відбіркового етапу, вони були втомлені й голодні. Кріс принесла пляшки із мінеральною водою і соком, а потім почала налаштовувати систему.  
– Ви вже обрали пісню? – запитав, прожувавши, Леонард.  
– Ми вагаємося між трьома, – сказав Спок. – "Summertime", "Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You" і "Something Stupid".  
– Пішли по класиці? – посміхнувся Маккой.  
– Я вважаю, вам треба співати ["Something Stupid"](https://youtu.be/0f48fpoSEPU), – сказав Паша. – Ваші голоси ідеально ляжуть у пісню, та й показати історію буде легко. Спок, я так розумію, не великий фанат танців.  
Спок схвально склонив голову, а Крістіна вдячно подивилася на Пашу. Він знав, що це її улюблена пісня.  
– А що у вас, хлопці?  
– У нас – безсмертний хіт Брайана Адамса, Стінга та Рода Стюарта – ["All for love"](https://youtu.be/ofA3URC1wyk), – градус пафосу, з яким це заявлялося, стрімко впав після того, як Леонард відкрив пляшку з мінералкою, яка засичала й обдала його фонтаном бризок. – А щоб тебе!..  
Крістіна з Пашею зайшлися сміхом, навіть Спок дозволив собі легку посмішку.  
– Я зараз дам тобі рушник. Споку, можеш поки систему налаштувати? Я думаю, ми заспіваємо першими.  
– Було б добре. Тому що у нас все одно немає фонограми. Я думаю, що ми сьогодні відрепетируємо а капела. Леонард запропонував заспівати під гітару, але з інструментом я буду тільки завтра.  
– Я завжди захоплювалася людьми, котрі вміють грати на музичних інструментах, – зітхнула Крістіна, кидаючи в Леонарда рушником.  
– Це не так круто, як тобі здається. Але при цьому і не так вже й складно. І мені здається, тобі більше підійде фортепіано. А ось Споку... – Паша зміряв поглядом однокласника. Спок в очікуванні підняв на нього брову. – Я б сказав контрабас, але ні, твій інструмент – віолончель.  
– Я втішений. І моя ліра – теж.  
– Ти граєш?! – Здивовано вигукнув Маккой. – І мовчав про це?!  
– Саме так. Щоб уникнути подібної реакції, – манірно відповів Спок.  
– Як багато нового можна дізнатися, працюючи над простим домашнім завданням, – задумливо вимовив Паша.  
– Мені здається, містер Пайк і ставив собі за мету перш за все спілкування, і лише потім – музичні екзерсиси. Що, однак, не значить, що ми з Крістіною не хочемо отримати лідируючі партії в першому номері.  
– Гаразд, давайте, вжарте по повній! – посміхнувся Леонард. – І подивимося ще, хто отримає ці партії!

Початок тижня дуетів для Паші не склався. Він знову посварився з Гаррісоном і у результаті замість того, щоб іти на репетицію та слухати перший на тижні дует (що його повинні були співати Кірк з Ухурою), відсиджував свої дві години покарання. На виході звідти ще й наткнувся на Гері з Кексиком, і, якби Гаррісон не вийшов зі свого кабінету одразу за Пашею, неприємностей було б не уникнути.  
На наступний день за ланчем він запитав у Джима, як пройшов їхній виступ. Вони співали ["Empire State Of Mind"](https://youtu.be/z4tqij8zsOU), і ось ким-ким, але репером Джим уявлявся в останню чергу.  
– Ідеально! – Від вуха до вуха посміхнувся Джим. – Ухура була неймовірна, ну, а мої таланти в репі незаперечні...  
– Хвалько, – пирхнув Леонард. – Не тривожся, Пашо, з таким їхнім виконанням соло в "DYWC" буде нашим.  
– Ви ще нас зі Скотті не чули, – встряв Хікару. – Так що чекайте вечора. Ми вжаримо так, що вам і не снилося!  
І хлопці реально вжарили. Взагалі, вони геніально обрали пісню. Хіт Майкла Джексона та Пола Маккартні, ["The Girl Is Mine"](https://youtu.be/nE3zJgO-0S4), був точно безпрограшним варіантом. Особливо в більш жорсткому та одночасно веселішому рок-н-рольному аранжуванні. А вже як за допомогою Гейли вони обіграли історію! Паша замилувався й аплодував стоячи. Як і весь хор. Ніхто не говорив, що буде легко.  
У середу була черга Крістіни та Спока. На противагу вчорашній чоловічій дуелі, ніжний та романтичний дует прозвучав вельми лірично й проникливо. Правда, Споку не вистачило акторських здібностей – співав він чудово, але ось почуттів показати не вдалося. Зате Крістіні навіть не довелося грати закоханість. Паша милувався ними з ноткою смутку в очах. Якщо у нього ще й були якісь хоча б примарні шанси добитися уваги від Леонарда, то Крістіні так не пощастило.  
Тягати за собою гітару саме у четвер стало традицією. Як і виконувати під її акомпанемент Брайана Адамса. Паша сидів у кутку хорової, підкручуючи приспущені кілки на гітарі та домагаючись ідеального звучання. Чомусь знову почав нервувати. Перед виходом на сцену в постановці мюзиклу так не нервував, як зараз.  
Леонард присів на стілець поряд із Павлом і подивився на нього.  
– Так. А зараз-то ти чого нервуєш?  
– Тому що стрибати по сходах, вочевидь, простіше, аніж вийти та заспівати разом із тобою. І ще не забути при цьому всі акорди. І слова. І...  
– Павло. Дихай, – посміхнувся Маккой. Потім встав, обійшов його зі спини і поклав руки на плечі, масуючи. – Ти все зможеш. І я все зможу. І ми виграємо наше соло. А тепер – розслабся та отримуй задоволення! – із цими словами Леонард підштовхнув його зі стільця і потягнув за собою в центр хорової.  
Співати з Леонардом було... неперевершено. Паша перебирав струни, відкривав рот, з нього навіть вилітали потрібні ноти й навіть вчасно. І весь цей час він не відводив погляду від Маккоя. Перед хором, звичайно, можна було виправдовуватися взаємодією акомпаніатора та вокаліста, але, здається, вже всім все було зрозуміло ще з його жіночого соло. І вперше в житті Паші було начхати на те, що про нього та його почуття подумають люди, які його оточували. Він був підлітком, він був закоханий і він був щасливий.  
 _'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love*_

На п'ятницю всі чекали із нетерпінням. По-перше, це ж п'ятниця! По-друге, у п'ятницю виступали останнім дуетом Керол з Гейл. По-третє, це був день оголошення тієї самої пари щасливців, котрим дістанеться соло в DYWC. Напругу в хоровій можна було різати ножем.  
Коли в хорову увійшла повністю покрита зеленим аквагримом Гейла, Паша не знав, як розірватися між захопленням та заздрістю. На перших же акордах пісні він підстрибнув на місці. ["For Good"](https://youtu.be/m4BjwTzEZw8)! "Wicked"!  
Це був ідеальний дует. Це було ідеальне шоу. Це було... це було вау. І другі овації стоячи за тиждень.  
– Вау! Дівчата, ви молодці! – Містер Пайк аплодував разом з усіма. – І, мені здається, у нас є переможці.  
Гейла з Керол кинулися обніматися.  
– Однак, – продовжив містер Пайк, – я не можу не відзначити також креативний підхід Хікару та Монтгомері. Тож як ви дивитеся на те, щоб це був номер для квартету з хором?  
Всі дивилися позитивно. Паша переглянувся з Крістіною. Вона посміхнулася йому. Нехай вони не виграли соло, але їм шалено пощастило з партнерами на цьому тижні.

Вони вже вивчили танок і приспів першого номеру, навчилися вчасно перебудовуватися для соло Ухури, але от "18 Till I Die" були якимось зачарованим колом.  
Паші хотілося впасти на підлогу і так там і залишитися. Ну, або по-пластунськи проповзти між ніг колег по хору та сховатися за лаштунками.  
– Відпочили? – спитав містер Пайк, оглядаючи пом'ятих хористів. – А тепер – бігом за роботу! І, починаючи із другого куплету!  
Відбірковий етап проводився у сусідньому із Ріверсайдом містечку. Тамтешній хор п'ять років поспіль вигравав відбіркові, поки торік "New Enterprise" не розбили цю славну традицію, забравши додому трофей за перше місце і право брати участь у регіональних. Цього року хористи були налаштовані продовжити новостворену переможну традицію.  
У автобус завантажилися із самого ранку – їхати було трохи більше години, але час на адаптацію на новому місці ніколи не стане на заваді, це не рахуючи прогін програми в концертному залі та просто відпочинок після дороги. Саму дорогу Паша не пам'ятав, оскільки проспав її всю на плечі у Крістіни.  
Актовий зал школи імені святого Нерона носив горду назву "Нарада". От тільки ніхто чомусь так і не зміг пояснити Паші, звідки пішла ця дивна назва, і що воно взагалі за диво таке. До того ж хлопці з "Ромулуса" – хору-суперника – були не надто товариськими.  
– Вони завжди такі? – пошепки запитав Паша у Спока, що сидів із ним поруч. "New Enterprise" щойно прогнали свою програму (на загальний подив – з першого разу ідеально) і тепер відпочивали в залі, дивлячись на репетицію жіночого а капельного гурту "Mudd's Girls".  
– На жаль я бачу їх виступ вперше...  
– Я не про дівчат, – перебив Спока Павло. – Я про "Ромулус". Вони навіть на вітання не відповіли.  
– На жаль, так, – замість Спока йому відповів і звалився в сусіднє крісло Джим. – Торік у них була солістка – просто неймовірна дівчинка. Так взагалі ні на що не велася.  
– Звичайно, не велася. Вона ж на Спока запала, – фиркнула зі свого місця Ухура. Потім підморгнула Паші. – Ти б бачив, як нашого Казанову від відмови коробило.  
– Мене не коробило! – замайорів Кірк. – Справа у тому, що подібне ставлення я готовий зносити лише від тебе, світло моїх очей. До того ж, давайте визнаємо це чесно і відкрито, у неї не було жодних шансів зі Споком. Адже він...  
Спок важко зітхнув. Кірк миттєво заткнувся. Дуже вчасно – у дівчат почалася репетиція соло.  
На превеликий Пашин подив, до початку змагань зал був повний. Він із острахом зиркнув на сцену крізь куліси та відступив назад. Дихати виходило через раз. І зараз він як ніколи був щасливий, що вони з Леонардом не виграли сольні партії.  
– Мені здається, мене зараз знудить, – чесно сказав він Крістіні.  
– Не хвилюйся, – посміхнулася вона. – Ти ж не хвилювався так під час постановки мюзиклу?  
– Там було інше. Там від нашого виступу не залежала доля команди.  
– Розслабся, – поплескав його по спині Кірк. – Тут теж не залежить. Я маю на увазі – ти бачив виступи наших суперників? Перше місце наше, я тобі гарантую!  
– Мені б твою впевненість, – сказала Гейла. Хікару підтримав її мовчазним кивком і невпевненим поглядом.  
– Ану, всі швиденько сюди! Встаньте в коло! – Покликав їх містер Пайк. – Хлопці та дівчата, тримайтеся мужньо! Я у вас вірю. І ви вірте у себе. А зараз – ідіть й отримайте задоволення від виступу! Руки в коло!  
– To boldly go! – гримнули всі разом.  
– Відмінно! – заплескав у долоні містер Пайк. – А тепер – всі по місцях!  
Керол перехрестилася, Кірк з Маккоєм якось хитро потисли один одному руки, Крістіна поцілувала Пашу в щоку, Ухура з Гейлою обнялися.  
– І наші наступні конкурсанти – зі школи імені Джонатана Арчера, Ріверсайд, штат Айова – "New Enterprise"!  
Заплющивши очі, Паша ступив на сцену. Щоб через півгодини тримати разом із Джимом і Хікару кубок переможців відбіркового етапу. І останньою тверезою думкою в його голові була: "Я не думав, що кубок такий важкий!".  
________________________  
* [Bryan Adams & Sting & Rod Steward – All for love](https://youtu.be/ofA3URC1wyk)  
Переклад:  
Тому що, коли всі за одного – один за всіх.  
Якщо є хтось, хто повинен знати,  
Тоді просто розкажи про свої почуття,  
І зроби це все заради єдиного і все заради кохання.

**Episode 5. ~~Christmas~~ Love Is All Around**

Піжамна вечірка пройшла дуже вдало. Цього разу вони зібралися вдома у Паші втрьох – Крістіна, Гейла і сам Паша. Повинна була ще прийти Ухура, але в останній момент батьки покарали її якимось домашніми обов'язками, і квартет перетворився на тріо.  
Гейла сиділа, зосереджено роблячи собі святковий педикюр – червоно-зелений френч. Крістіна тим часом перебирала принесені DVD з фільмами.  
– Що ми хочемо робити на Різдво? – запитав Паша. – Я маю на увазі, у хору є якісь традиції з цього приводу?  
– Якщо не вважати щорічних спроб містера Пайка змусити нас співати колядки перед всією школою – нічого особливого, – відклавши диски, Крістіна критично подивилася на свій манікюр. На честь грудня це був ніжно-блакитний фон і сріблясті сніжинки по ньому. – Зазвичай ми просто прикрашаємо хорову та виграємо перший приз за найкрасивіше різдвяне дерево у школі.  
– Зрозуміло, – знітився Паша.  
– А що було в твоїй минулій школі?  
– Ну, я там у хорі не був, звичайно, а ось наш клуб експериментальної фізики щороку влаштовував різдвяну вечірку, і ми грали в Таємного Санту. Мені два роки поспіль випадала дівчинка, Тамара, яка була в мене закохана, – зітхнув Паша. – І це було дуже ніяково.  
– Таке діло. Слухай, я поговорю із батьками, але навряд чи вони будуть проти, якщо я влаштую різдвяну вечірку. Як вам ідея відзначити разом Святвечір?  
– Відмінно! – засяяв Паша.  
– Підтримую, – Гейла вирішила, що лак на ногах висох, і сіла по-турецьки. – До того ж, мені ідея з Таємним Сантою подобається. У тому сенсі, що я все одно буду вигадувати подарунок Нійоті, але от економно витратитися на подарунки іншим – це круто! До того ж ніхто не піде скривдженим, – захихотіла вона.  
– Щастя всім і задарма, – підхопив Паша та зустрів два здивованих погляди. Зітхнув. – Це цитата. З класики російської фантастичної літератури, – побачивши, як дівчата різко спали з лиця, він махнув рукою. – Не зважайте! Може, подивимося кіно?  
– Що у нас сьогодні за програмою? – пожвавішала Крістіна.  
– Що-небудь не дуже нудне, – протягнула Гейла. – І святкове.  
– "Інтуїція"?  
– Ні-і-і-і! Я хочу "Реальну любов"!  
– Це що? – Запитала Крістіна.  
– Ти не бачила "Реальну любов"?! – вигукнув Паша. – Ти що, це ж найкращий різдвяний фільм усіх часів і народів! А каст! Каст там! Увесь квіт англійського кінематографу зібрано на одному знімальному майданчику!  
– Підтримую, – кивнула Гейла. – Фільм відмінний. І якраз під настрій. Умикай!  
– Сідайте, – посміхнувся Паша, запускаючи плеєр і регулюючи звук на телевізорі. Потім він підтяг дві миски з попкорном і влаштувався між закопаними в подушки дівчатами. – Дивись, Крістіна, це мій улюблений фільм. Ну, крім ще сто разів переглянутого в дитинстві... як це правильно англійською сказати? А, от, "Іронія долі". До речі, я якось знайду його з субтитрами і теж вам покажу!  
У цей момент прозвучали перші акорди ["Christmas All Around"](https://youtu.be/QvOGGsOuKVU), і Паша почав підспівувати Біллі.

Різдво було навколо. Паша це відчував і посміхався, і насолоджувався кожною миттю. Хоча сам він був хрещений в православній церкві, батьки його не були особливо побожними та після переїзду в Штати легко перейшли зі звичного для Росії святкування Різдва 7 січня на 25 грудня. Паша, власне, як будь-який підліток-максималіст і до того ж гік від фізики, до релігії ставився скептично і святкування Різдва вважав більш світським святом, ніж релігійним. До того ж він обожнював різдвяні пісні, різдвяні прикраси, запах хвої – все те, що для нього особисто було невід'ємною частиною духу Різдва.  
На жаль, цьому духу були підвладні далеко не всі. Містер Гаррісон знову видрючувався, а під гарячу руку йому звично потрапив Чехов. Тому за тиждень до Різдва Паша отримав три дні відпрацювань, через що він регулярно запізнювався на заняття хорового гуртка. Радіти лишалось лише тому, що останній день відпрацювання – це 23 грудня. Тому що 24-го, у Святвечір, вони влаштовували різдвяну вечірку у Крістіни.  
У п'ятницю, 20 грудня, відпрацювання давалося Паші особливо тяжко. По-перше, це ж п'ятниця! Без п'яти хвилин свобода та вихідні. По-друге, сьогодні було заплановано розподіл Таємного Санти між усіма хористами. І Пашу дуже засмучувало те, що жеребкування пройде без його участі. За логікою, звичайно, що присутній він, що не присутній, шанси витягнути ім'я Леонарда були один до дев'яти. Однак, логіка здавала свої позиції там, де брали гору почуття, і після закінчення відпрацювання Паша буквально вилетів з аудиторії фізики, мало не збивши з ніг директора Маркуса, який проходив повз неї. Поспіхом вибачившись, він кинувся в хорову.  
На підході до хорової Паша почув музику, а коли відкрив двері – його ледь не змило звуковою хвилею. Джим з Леонардом жарили так, що стіни тряслися.  
– _I won’t be home, I won’t be ho-o-o-ome for Christmas!*_  
Акуратно прослизнувши по-під стінкою, Паша влаштувався на своєму місці під останній акорд пісні.  
– Молодці, хлопці! – під бурхливі овації сказав містер Пайк. – Звичайно, не зовсім той різдвяний настрій, на який я очікував, але ентузіазм не може не радувати.  
– Ми вирішили урізноманітнити трохи наші передріздвяні заняття, – розплився в посмішці Кірк. – А то всі ці пісеньки про святу ніч часом дійсно набридають.  
– Говори за себе, – буркнула Керол. Паша вряди-годи з нею погодився.  
У цей момент пролунав дзвінок.  
– Що ж, я вважаю, ми прощаємося до понеділка, – сказав містер Пайк. – Усім гарних вихідних.  
– Кріс, ви вже тягнули Таємного Санту? – Підірвався зі свого місця Паша.  
– Так. Твій папірець у капелюсі на фортепіано.  
Паша розвернувся і поспішив туди, чуючи за спиною сміх Крістіни та Гейли. У чорному капелюсі, з якого Леонард колись витягнув Пашине ім'я, поодиноко лежав один єдиний згорнутий в трубочку папірець. Розгорнувши його, Паша відчув, як серце пропустило удар. Йому не могло пощастити двічі поспіль! Моргнувши кілька разів, він знову подивився на папірець у своїх руках. Там чорним по білому нерівним почерком було написано "Маккой".  
– Ну, і хто тобі попався? – голос Леонарда пролунав над самісіньким вухом Паші.  
Павло злякано розвернувся, притискаючи до грудей папірець. Маккой стояв дуже близько, і Паші довелося трохи задерти голову, щоб дивитися йому в очі.  
– Хей! Це ж _Таємний_ Санта! І не підкрадається так до мене.  
– Вибач, – посміхнувся Маккой без краплі збентеження в голосі, навіть не роблячи при цьому спроби відсунутися. Паша хотів було відсторонитися сам, але в поперек йому впиралася кришка фортепіано, і відступати було нікуди.  
– Леонарде, Пашо, у мене для вас є новина, – зі смішком сказала Гейла.  
Вони з Ухурою та Крістіною підійшли до них і виразно подивилися на стелю над їхніми головами. Павло боязко підняв очі, щоб в наступний момент вилаятися і почервоніти. Безглузда омела.  
– Дівчата, ви ж не примусите нас... – почав було Паша.  
– Чехов, нічого не поробиш – традиції є традиції, – навіть не намагаючись розіграти співчуття, знущально відповіла Нійота. – Маккой, цілуй його!  
– Що за скупчення народу, а я не при справах? – Налетів на дівчат Кірк, обхопивши однією рукою Гейлу, а іншою – роблячи спробу обійняти Ухуру.  
– Руку зламаю, – мило усміхнулася Ухура, скидаючи загребущу Джимову кінцівку з плеча.  
– Так от, фангьорлінгом розважаємося, – пошуткувала Крістіна, звертаючи увагу Кірка на омелу, під якою застигли Паша з Леонардом.  
– О! Омела! Боунзе, нічого не поробиш, треба цілуватися!  
Леонард хмуро зиркнув на Джима і дівчат. Потім перевів погляд на Пашу.  
– Вибач, традиція, – він нахилився і поцілував завмерлого соляним стовпом Чехова в губи.  
Паша відчув, як його щоки стрімко червоніють. Він видихнув боязко: "О!", перевів погляд на задоволених друзів, а потім знову подивився на Леонарда. Той все так само близько (занадто близько!) стояв, практично притискаючи Пашу до фортепіано та в очікуванні дивлячись на нього. Що дивніше за все – в його очах не було ні сорому, ні переляку, ні відрази. Навпаки, вони дивилися якось... якось...  
– Мені треба йти, – видихнув Паша, не даючи собі додумати думку, боком вивернувся з-під Маккоя та кинувся геть із хорової кімнати. На його превелике щастя зупинити його ніхто не спробував.

З приводу подарунка Леонарду Паша думав цілих п'ятнадцять хвилин. Після чого пішов до мами і запитав, який вініл Брайана Адамса буде найкращим у якості подарунка. Мама не тільки підказала, який вініл краще взяти, але і де його дістати. Зберегла Паші вечір п'ятниці – його можна було витратити тепер не на серфінг у гуглі, а на вибір гардеробу для вечірки. Поставивши фоном "Love Actually", Паша зарився у шафу – на нього чекало складне рішення.  
У понеділок школа була розбурхана. Очікування свята деколи було краще за саме свято. Коридором носилися ряджені в санта-клаусівскі шапочки школярі, парочки вишикувались в черги під омелою, кожен клуб прагнув навести останній марафет на їхньому різдвяному дереві – здобути перемогу в конкурсі хотілося всім.  
Паша дивився на це все святкове буйство із посмішкою – йому подобалася атмосфера. Навіть останнє відпрацювання у Гаррісона не затьмарило його гарного настрою. Щоправда, трохи похитнув його Гері, на котрого Павло налетів у коридорі, але чи то на нього дух Різдва добре вплинув, чи то він просто поспішав кудись, та цього разу він навіть погляду на Пашу не кинув. Не сказати, щоб Чехов відчув себе ображеним.  
Після закінчення відпрацювання Паша вирішив не заходити в хорову – після п'ятниці він ще трохи соромився зустрічатися зі свідками інциденту з омелою. До того ж, останні п'ять хвилин заняття погоди не зроблять – різдвяних пісень він планував наспіватися завтра у Кріс на вечірці. До того ж, йому сьогодні близько чотирьох повинна була надійти доставка подарунка для Леонарда.  
Телефон задзвонив, вже коли Паша паркував машину в гаражі біля будинку. Вимкнувши запалювання, він відповів:  
– Привіт, Крістіно.  
– Ти де сьогодні був?  
– На відпрацюванні.  
– А після чому не прийшов?  
Паша закотив очі. Кріс ...  
– А сенс? До того ж, мені сьогодні раніше вдома потрібно бути. І на завтра підготуватися.  
– Ти вже вибрав, в чому прийдеш?  
– Так.  
– Чудово, – радість у голосі Крістіни насторожила Пашу. – Тоді приходь додому та вмикай скайп. Тому що я не можу вирішити.  
– Ти мене безсоромно експлуатуєш у якості стиліста, – обурився Паша. Обійшовши автівку, він дістав з пасажирського сидіння свою сумку, ввімкнув сигналізацію та попрямував до заднього входу в будинок. – А деякі люди на цьому гроші заробляють!  
– От коли отримаєш бакалавра в галузі моди та дизайну, тоді й поговоримо про оплату, – відрізала Крістіна. А потім без переходу: – Леонард тебе сьогодні визирав.  
Паша упустив ключі. Лайнувшись, він нахилився за ними.  
– Звідки ти знаєш?  
– Звідти, що все моє соло він просидів, дивлячись по черзі то на твій порожній стілець, то на двері.  
Увійшовши до будинку, Паша повісив ключі на гачок біля дверей і гукнув:  
– Я вдома!  
Потім, не чекаючи реакції батьків, знову повернувся до перерваної телефонної розмови:  
– А чому ти витріщалася на Леонарда під час свого соло?  
– Тому що хвилююся за твоє особисте життя, бовдуре! – розсміялася подруга.  
– Якби ти за нього хвилювалася, ти б не поставила мене в незручне становище в п'ятницю, – з досадою сказав Паша, перестрибуючи через сходинки на шляху до своєї кімнати.  
– Ага! Ось ми і докопалися до справжньої причини твоєї відсутності сьогодні. Гейла мені винна десятку.  
– Я тебе ненавиджу.  
– Ти мене любиш! Вмикай скайп. Мені терміново потрібна допомога мого кращого друга!  
Замість відповіді Паша скинув дзвінок. Втім, тільки для того, щоб включити лептоп і запустити на ньому скайп.

Вівторок пролетів непомітно. Здавалося, ось тільки вони разом із хлопцями спускалися в їдальню на ланч, коли вже пролунав дзвінок з французької, і вони дружньою юрбою вилетіли зі школи. Паша підвіз Крістіну до її будинку та повернувся до себе. Вечірка була призначена на сім, у нього залишалася купа часу на збори, допомогу мамі та навіть вечерю з батьками.  
У пів на сьому у нього задзвонив телефон. Екран висвітив незнайомий номер.  
– Алло?  
– Пашо, ти як до Кріс їхати будеш?  
– Джиме? – здивовано запитав Павло.  
– Саме він. Чехов, не тупи, – на задньому фоні чувся гул голосів.  
– Я думав таксі викликати. Машину я не беру, тому що хочу спробувати знаменитий пунш сімейства Чепел.  
– Бла, бла, бла. Ти ще вдома?  
– Так.  
– Відмінно! Ми заїдемо через п'ять хвилин. Виходь, – і дзвінок скинувся.  
Паша мовчки подивився на згаслий екран телефону, потім зітхнув і пішов збиратися. Сунувши під пахву загорнуту в папір контрабандну пляшку червоного вина, Паша підхопив пакет з вініловою платівкою та поспішив до виходу.  
– Мамо, тату, я пішов. Повернуся до дванадцятої!  
– Шапку вдягни! – відгукнулася мама. Вони з батьком сиділи у вітальні, затишно закутавшись в плед, і дивилися одне з різдвяних шоу по телевізору.  
– Неодмінно, – буркнув Паша, поправляючи на голові пухнасті білі вуха та кутаючись у шарф в тон. Закривши двері, він поклав ключі в кишеню та вліз у такі ж білі рукавиці. Морозець кусався.  
Кірк із товаришами запізнилися – приїхали через десять хвилин. За цей час Паша встиг закутатися у шарф по вуха та пошкодувати, що не дослухався маминої поради – за відчуттями було 20, а то й усі 15 ** градусів.  
Великий сріблястий позашляховик хвацько загальмував просто поперед Паші. Пасажирські дверцята відчинилися, і звідти виглянув Джим.  
– Вибач, ми заблукали. Тяжко без навігатора, – Сулу, що сидів за кермом, тільки закотив очі. – Застрибуй назад.  
– Візьми, – Паша простягнув Джимові пляшку та подарунковий пакет. – Обережно, крихке!  
Джим хмикнув, але речі прийняв акуратно.  
Заднє сидіння вже було переповнене. Там знайшлися Спок, Скотті та Леонард. І зовсім не знайшлося вільного місця.  
– А ви впевнені, що я сюди поміщуся? – скептично запитав Паша, дивлячись в салон.  
– А куди ти подінешся? – посміхнувся Маккой. – Сідай мені на коліна. Ти легкий, так що п'ятнадцять хвилин до будинку Крістіни я вже якось перетерплю.  
Паша б сумнівався довше, але тепліше на вулиці не ставало, та й під зацікавленими поглядами хлопців йому було незатишно. Тяжко видихнувши, Паша застрибнув до салону і спробував якомога акуратніше влаштуватися на колінах у Леонарда. У відповідь на його невпевненість Леонард видав смішок, підтягнув Пашу вище й обійняв поперек живота.  
– Все, Хікару, всі влаштувалися. Стартуй, – сказав він з посмішкою.  
Паша сидів ні живий, ні мертвий, і навіть дихати намагався через раз. У шарфі та вухах стало миттєво жарко. Акуратно вивільнивши затиснуту між ним і Леонардом праву руку, він стягнув із себе головний убір і розмотав шарф.  
– Хікару, ти сьогодні у нас пропагуєш тверезість? – запитав Паша.  
– Ні-і, – похитав головою Сулу, на досить жвавій швидкості вписуючись у поворот. – Назад Спок поведе. Він взагалі нічого міцнішого за гарячий шоколад не п'є.  
– Сьогодні категорично не можна бути тверезим! – заявив Скотті. – Я ж не даремно тягнув пляшку справжнісінького шотландського віскі з собою! Споку, ти повинен хоча б спробувати.  
– На жаль, я змушений відмовитися, – без краплі жалю або ще яких-небудь емоцій у голосі сказав Спок. – У мене дуже низький поріг толерантності до алкоголю.  
– До того ж, повинен же хоч хтось простежити за тим, щоб ми не зганьбили себе непристойною поведінкою, – не упустив моменту Кірк.  
– У цьому випадку тобі взагалі не варто було б з'являтися на цій вечірці. Ти й пристойна поведінка – речі несумісні.  
Кірк розсміявся, слідом за ним Скотті та Леонард з Пашею. Сулу пирхнув, але голови від дороги не повернув.  
– Розслабся, – шепнув Леонард на вухо Паші, обдаючи його теплим диханням. – Ти мені не заважаєш.  
Паша подумав, що даремно стягнув шарф і вуха. Тоді б його щоки, що спалахнули, можна було б виправдати спекою, а не збентеженням, яке його охопило.  
– Добре, – він розслабився і відкинувся на руки, які міцно його тримали. Було дуже затишно і... Та про що тут можна говорити, якщо практично всі Пашині мрії збувалися в цей момент. Можна було просто прикрити очі й уявити, що це не дружня підтримка, а реальні обійми. І що, якщо трохи повернути голову, можна...  
З мрій Пашу вирвали раптово включені динаміки прямо над його головою. Відносну тишу салону розірвали металеві акорди, і Паша буквально підстрибнув на колінах у Леонарда.  
– Джиме, хай тобі грець! – Маккой спробував перекричати музику. – Вируби або хоча б зроби тихіше.  
– Добре, добре, – забуркотів Джим, прикручуючи звук. – Нічого ви в веселощях не розумієте.  
– І слава Богу, – пробурчав Сулу. – Ти наступного разу попереджай – я трохи кермо не кинув.  
До будинку Крістіни доїхали під черговий хіт від "Nickelback". І Паша навіть пошкодував про те, що так недалеко від неї живе. Зістрибнувши на землю, він ще раз подивився на Леонарда та подякував. Маккой у відповідь посміхнувся і хотів щось сказати, але тут відчинилися дверцята Кірка, і він почав голосно обурюватися, чому ніхто не поспішає знімати з нього непомірний тягар навалених подарунків. Момент було зіпсовано, Паша посміхнувся, забрав у Джима пляшку та платівку і попрямував до будинку.  
Двері відчинилися після першого дзвінка – на порозі їх чекала Крістіна у короткій ніжно-блакитній сукні з довгими рукавами та коміром-човником. Між ключиць у неї виблискувала підвіска у формі зірочки, і виглядала вона більше, ніж прекрасно. Паша через плече подивився на Спока, та він не оцінив їхніх із Кріс старань – в даний момент він був зайнятий тим, що акуратно забирав у Джима всі накидані йому на коліна подарунки.  
– Привіт. Щасливого Різдва, – сказав Паша, посміхаючись і цілуючи подругу в щічку. У відповідь на її запитальний погляд він вказав очима на омелу, котра висіла над ними. Крістіна розсміялася.  
– Щасливого Різдва. Нарешті ви приїхали! Дівчата вже усі всередині, ходімо!  
На порозі музичної кімнати всіх зустрічала Ухура в ультракороткій яскраво-червоній сукні та санта-клаусівському капелюшку.  
– Подарунки складай сюди, – вона вказала на велику ялинку, що зайняла собою весь куток. – Пальто скидай туди, – в іншому кутку на кількох зсунутих стільцях був організований міні-гардероб. – Пляшку – на стіл, і розважайся.  
– Так точно, мем, – Паша спробував жартівливо віддати честь, але вино в руці цього не дозволило.  
– Іди вже, – розсміялася Ухуру.  
Виконавши перші три пункти встановленої програми, Паша діставсь до пункту "розважатися". Разом із Гейлою вони перебрали пачку різдвяних пісень і зупинилися на ["Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"](https://youtu.be/gVajWdPiAS4), яку тут же і заспівали дуетом.  
Після цього сцена не пустувала ані хвилини – хористи змінювали один одного, мало не штовхаючись за право стояти біля мікрофону. На загальний подив, раптово вжарили Спок із Сулу, виконавши ["Santa Claws Is Coming To Town"](https://youtu.be/tHXwAxx7m0o) у версії Еліса Купера. Джим після цього затиснув Спока в кутку під омелою і не заспокоївся, допоки не отримав стриманий поцілунок у щоку.  
Паша розливав всім бажаючим пунш, коли на сцену вийшов Маккой. Він вибрав ["Last Christmas"](https://youtu.be/E8gmARGvPlI), і Чехов посміхнувся – це була одна з найулюбленіших його пісень.  
– На багато не розраховуй, – вирвала його з мрійливого споглядання Керол. Вона тримала в руках порожній келих з-під пуншу, і Паша звично простягнув за ним руку.  
– Пунш?  
– Так, мабуть, – криво посміхнулася Керол. – Я маю на увазі, що він може співати що завгодно, ти можеш скільки завгодно стрибати навколо нього закоханим цуценятком, але максимум, що на тебе чекає – пара зустрічей. І якщо дуже пощастить – тебе трахнуть.  
– Я не розумію, про що ти, – вперто стиснув губи Паша, передаючи дівчині келих і дивлячись куди завгодно, але не на неї. Його невпевнений погляд помітила Крістіна та попрямувала до них.  
– Та невже? Тобто ти серйозно думаєш, що один з найпопулярніших хлопців у школі ризикне своєю репутацією, ризикне своїм статусом заради скороминущої інтрижки з залітним педиком?  
Паша зблід. А Крістіна, що чула останні слова міні-спічу Керол, просто розвернула її до себе та дала гучного ляпаса.  
Усі присутні в кімнаті повернулися до них. Скотті вирубив музику. Тиша буквально давила на вуха.  
– У моєму будинку подібні слова не вживають. І зараз – або ти поводишся цивілізовано, або вимітаєшся звідси, – промовила Крістіна.  
– Та як ти?! – спробувала обуритися Керол.  
– Ось так. Це мій дім, моя вечірка і мій найкращий друг. Питання, кого з вас двох я більше хочу бачити на Святвечір, навіть не стоїть. Тому ти або перестаєш створювати неприємності дорогим мені людям, або йдеш.  
До них підійшли Кірк з Ухурою, але Керол не стала чекати на їхні слова. Пересмикнувши плечима, вона сказала:  
– Як скажеш. Песться зі своїм хлопчиком, – відвернувшись, вона пішла в бік великого крісла, що стояло коло ялинки, і влаштувалася в ньому з видом королеви у вигнанні.  
– Все нормально? – Запитав Джим, стурбовано дивлячись на Пашу.  
Той кивнув і посміхнувся.  
– Не хвилюйтесь. Давайте веселитися далі!  
Через приблизно десяток різдвяних пісень прийшла черга розкривати подарунки. Кірк з Крістіною присіли перед ялинкою, дістаючи з-під неї яскраво упаковані згортки, і роздавали їх відповідно до імен, написаних на прикріплених картках. Леонарду подарунок дістався одному з перших. Він з нетерпінням розірвав обгортку і зачаровано завмер, побачивши обкладинку вінілу "Reckless", оригінальне видання 1984 року. Потім знайшов очима Пашу і одними губами сказав: "Дякую". Паша посміхнувся у відповідь. У цей момент його покликала Крістіна та вручила подарунок у яскраво-жовтій обгортці.  
– Усіх із Різдвом! – келихи з егг-ногом, щедро розбавленим контрабандним віскі від Скотті, голосно задзвеніли. Хлопці навколо сміялися. На сцену, похитуючи стегнами, зійшла Гейла і наказала:  
– Врубай музику!  
Кімнату наповнили перші акорди ["Rockin 'Around the Christmas Tree"](https://youtu.be/50YuhdBiFY0). Притиснувши подарунок до грудей, Паша стояв і милувався – на танцюючих під пісню Гейлу з Ухурою, на веселих друзів, на щасливо усміхненого Леонарда, котрий тримав в руках платівку, ніби крихкий скарб. Найкраще Різдво у житті!  
Коли на сцену піднявся Скотті та завів ["Auld Lang Syne"](https://youtu.be/acxnmaVTlZA), Паша тихенько відклав свій подарунок убік (судячи за формою, розміром і вагою – швидше за все, якась книга) і втік на ґанок – подихати свіжим повітрям.  
Ніч була зоряною. Павло стояв, видихаючи хмаринки пари, і рахував сузір'я. Уже вдалося знайти дев'ять.  
– Вийшов подихати?  
Паша підстрибнув.  
– Леонарде, ти своїми підкраданнями мене коли-небудь в могилу зведеш! Тупоти голосніше, добре?  
– Вибач. Не хотів налякати, – Леонард розсіяно скуйовдив волосся на потилиці. Виглядав він трохи засмученим.  
– Вибачаю, – посміхнувся Паша.  
– Я взагалі-то хотів подякувати тобі за подарунок. Це одна з моїх улюблених платівок Адамса. Там же ж "Heaven"!  
– Я радий. Теж люблю цю платівку. Ми з мамою таку колись до подряпин на вінілі закрутили.  
Паша здригнувся. Йому було все ще жарко, але морозець починав забиратися під тонку сорочку та шовковий жилет.  
– Змерз? – І, не слухаючи відповіді, Леонард підійшов ближче і зі спини обійняв Пашу, притягаючи до себе. Паша знову здригнувся, а Маккой, уткнувшись підборіддям йому в плече, продовжив наче й не було нічого:  
– Ти тому Адамса багато співаєш? Через маму?  
"Через тебе!", – мало не бовкнув Паша, але вчасно прикусив язика.  
– Так. Вона велика фанатка. Навіть була на його концерті, коли вже глибоко мною вагітна була. Я думаю, вона й на гітару мене віддала саме через Адамса, – відпускати його Леонард не поспішав, і Паша розслабився, відкидаючись на нього. Дивацтва у поведінці Леонарда він вирішив обміркувати на дозвіллі, а поки ж – плисти за течією.  
– Чим ти тут займався?  
– Рахував зірки.  
– Віфлеємську знайшов?  
– Поки тільки Полярну, – посміхнувся Паша.  
Вони якийсь час помовчали, потім Леонард сказав:  
– Паша?  
– Ммм?  
– У мене для тебе дві новини. Перша – над нами омела. Друга – я тебе зараз буду цілувати, і якщо ти маєш щось проти, у тебе є три секунди на заперечення.  
З цими словами Леонард розгорнув Пашу до себе і поцілував. Перші пару секунд Паша стояв, як громом уражений. Леонард лише міцніше притиснув його до себе. Паша видав слабкий стогін і в наступну мить уже цілував його у відповідь, вчепившись руками Маккоєві в плечі і боячись, що без підтримки він зараз просто впаде.  
Через якийсь час Маккой відсторонився, притулився лобом до лоба і бездумно посміхнувся.  
– Ти що робиш завтра?  
Паша все ще важко дихав і питання зрозумів не одразу.  
– Святкую з сім'єю. А що?  
– Як щодо того, щоб сходити ввечері на "Frozen"?  
Паша спробував відсторонитися від Леонарда, але все, що йому вдалося, – це трохи відкинутися в міцних обіймах. Він подивився на Маккоя – на його щоках грав яскравий рум'янець, очі блищали, і виглядав він неймовірно красиво.  
– "Frozen"? – недовірливо перепитав він.  
– Ну, я пам'ятаю, що ти любиш діснеївські мультфільми... Та Ідіну Мензель.  
Паша закусив губу, щоб не розсміятися від того, як добре, як раптово легко йому на душі.  
– Це... це побачення?  
– Просто друга я б на такий фільм не покликав, – хмикнув Маккой. – Так що, Павле Чехов, підеш зі мною в кіно?  
Замість відповіді Паша потягнувся за новим поцілунком.  
– Я так думаю, що це навряд чи можна вважати відмовою, – розсміявся Леонард після того, як відірвався від чужих губ. – Ходімо всередину, а то тут якось прохолодно.  
– Ходімо, – щасливо сказав Паша.  
До друзів вони повернулися не розмикаючи обіймів. Леонард владно обіймав Пашу за плечі та виглядав аж надто задоволеним. Хористи зустріли їх свистом й оплесками. Керол демонстративно фиркнула та відклала каталог з піснями, відвертаючись від них.  
– Ну нарешті! – Посміхнувся Кірк, плескаючи обох по плечах. – І за правилами хорового клубу я зобов'язаний дати вам нікнейм. Нарікаю вас макчех і прошу на сцену – ми хочемо почути дует нашої новоспеченої парочки!  
Паша спробував зніяковіло сховатися за Леонардом, але той потягнув його за собою до системи.  
– Ходімо, – посміхнувся він. – У мене є ідеальна пісня для нас!  
Почувши перші акорди ["Winter Wonderland"](https://youtu.be/QopjdhmSWJY), Паша був змушений погодитися, що вона дійсно ідеальна.  
________________________  
* [Blink-182 – Won’t Be Home For Christmas](https://youtu.be/sy9_JjLnmZI)  
Переклад:  
Мене не буде вдома, мене не буде вдома на Різдво.

** 15...20°F = -9,5...-6,7°C

**Episode 6. The Winner Takes It All**

Багато чого в житті Чехова змінилося після того, як вони із Леонардом почали зустрічатися. Щось – на краще, щось – не зовсім. Кращою частиною, звичайно ж, була присутність у його житті Маккоя. Вони проводили разом майже кожну вільну хвилину. Часом тусувалися разом з Джимом, Споком, Сулу та Скотті (це називалося "зміцнення чоловічої дружби"). Часом просто гуляли парком, ходили в музеї чи в кіно.  
З кожним днем Паша все більше й більше закохувався в Леонарда. Він був не тільки гарним, і добрим, і турботливим, і розумним. З ним було цікаво. І йому було цікаво з Павлом. Вони могли разом сміятися над безглуздими жартами, вони разом корпіли над домашніми завданнями, вони були _разом_.  
Єдиним мінусом у цьому всьому було те, що в школі їм перший час діставалося. Леонарду – від співкомандників за його неналежний вибір. Паші – від усіх підряд (в основному – дівчат), за те, що збив зі шляху істини одного з найпопулярніших хлопців у школі. Втім, вже пройшло майже півтора місяці, й чутки навколо них стали потроху вщухати. До того, що Пашу періодично бачать в леонардовій куртці, поступово звикли. А в школі з'явилися нові плітки.  
Головною з яких стало те, що Керол Маркус зустрічається з Гері Мітчеллом. При цьому ніхто так і не зрозумів, як або коли це сталося. Спочатку Керол просто кілька тижнів ходила вся мрійлива і ніби не від світу цього. Потім Крістіна побачила їх з Гері удвох у "Верфі", а через пару днів вони офіційно оголосили, що зустрічаються. Увесь хор видихнув з полегшенням – закохана Керол перестала псувати настрій своїм кислим виглядом на кожній репетиції. Звичайно, вона могла б знайти кандидата на закоханість і краще, але тут вже як вийшло.  
Плюсом стало те, що тепер Гері з друзями не зачіпали Пашу. Скотті за великим секретом розповів Паші про бурхливу бесіду, що відбулася після одного з тренувань між Гері та Леонардом. Обійшлося без мордобою, але підходити після цього до Паші вони більше не наважувалися. Кірк навіть сумував – йому нема за кого було тепер заступатися.  
У метушні нових вражень і підготовки до регіональних час летів непомітно. Регіональні цього року випадали на суботу, 15 лютого. І якби не День святого Валентина, що був за день до відбору, Паша хвилювався би з приводу цього набагато більше. Особливо з урахуванням того, що вряди-годи йому дали соло. Вони з Леонардом співали два перших куплети пісні, що відкривала їхній виступ – ["It's Probably Me"](https://youtu.be/SUYI7kIR0S4) Стінга та Еріка Клептона. Другу частину співали Спок із Кірком. Цього разу містер Пайк добирав солістів, влаштувавши конкурсний відбір на основі самостійно обраних сольників, що підійшли б під основну тему регіональних. Леонарду із Пашею, Споком і Джимом вдалося виграти ці привілеї.  
Але наразі Пашу набагато більше хвилював Валентинів день. Перший в його житті день святого Валентина, який йому є із ким відзначити. Він кидався із крайності в крайність, вирішуючи, чи варто взагалі зациклювати на цьому увагу, чи варто дарувати щось Леонарду, а, може, просто влаштувати романтичне побачення, а, може... Голова йшла обертом.  
Коли він поділився своїми хвилюваннями з Крістіною, та подивилась на нього, як на безнадійного хворого, і запропонувала:  
– Чому б тобі не запитати у самого Леонарда?  
Паша аж спіткнувся на рівному місці від несподіванки. Чомусь така проста ідея не приходила йому в голову. Про що він одразу повідомив Крістіну.  
– Правду кажуть, що часом ви, юні генії, надто багато думаєте, – розсміялася дівчина. Важко зітхнувши, Паша був змушений із нею погодитися.  
У п'ятницю після репетиції Леонард із Пашею поїхали кататися містом. Погода не сприяла прогулянкам, а побути наодинці хотілося.  
– Що ти думаєш із приводу Дня святого Валентина? – Запитав між поцілунками Паша.  
– Що я б з радістю зводив тебе того вечора в планетарій, запрошення куди замовив півтора місяці тому, але ми виїжджаємо в п'ятницю ввечері на змагання.  
– Ти замовив нам квитки в планетарій?! – у захваті вигукнув Паша, ігноруючи другу частину відповіді.  
– Ти давно туди хотів, – посміхнувся Леонард. – Тому я перебронював їх на тиждень пізніше. Сходимо з тобою після регіональних. Заразом і перемогу відзначимо.  
– Ти знаєш, твоя впевненість у нашій перемозі дуже сексуальна, – Паша потягнувся за новим поцілунком. – І шалено заводить.  
– Що ти зі мною робиш, – розсміявся у поцілунок Леонард.  
– Спокушаю тебе? До речі, батьків не буде завтра ввечері вдома...  
– Нам, здається, не потрібен Валентинів день. За такі хороші новини я готовий зізнаватися тобі в почуттях хоч кожного дня.  
– Три рази, – погодився Паша. – Уранці, в обід і ввечері.

Найважчим у підготовці номера було навчитися клацати зіппівською запальничкою чітко в ритм пісні. І, якщо у Леонарда та Спока це вийшло з першого разу, то ось у Джима з Пашею були проблеми – Джим весь час занадто поспішав, а Паша навпаки – відставав. Містер Пайк бився із ними другий тиждень поспіль, їх виконання безумовно стало краще, але до ідеалу було ще далеко. Тоді ж як до регіональних залишалося менше тижня.  
Взагалі, всі з приводу регіональних ходили нервові. Вилетіти зараз було, звичайно ж, прикро, адже минулого року вони дійшли аж до національних відборів. До того ж у "New Enterprise" зараз був явно один з найсильніших складів і... та що там "і". Виграти хотілося зі страшною силою!  
Тому Паша годинами сидів, клацаючи запальничкою та бубонячи під ніс слова. Чомусь йому здавалося, що, коли він вийде на сцену, обов'язково щось трапиться. Або він слова забуде, або не втрапить у ноти, або... Варіантів катастрофи у нього в голові був вагон і малесенький візочок. Тож коли він поділився ними із Леонардом, той не став сміятися, а із гідним Спока занудством і прискіпливістю розвіяв кожен із Пашиних острахів. Паша тоді довго дивився на Леонарда, а потім сказав:  
– Як мені з тобою пощастило!  
– Тут навіть не буду сперечатися, – розплився в усмішці Маккой.

Власне, сам День святого Валентина наблизився занадто швидко. Напевно, тому сприяла загальна зайнятість хору та нескінченні репетиції, за якими ще треба було встигати виконувати домашні завдання, а Паші зі Скотті – ще й знімати показання приладів і доводити до розуму розрахунки за цими результатами в одному із їхніх експериментів. Так що, чотирнадцятого лютого єдиним, про що мріяв Паша, було ліжко. При цьому бажано без Леонарда в ній – з ним би виспатися не вийшло.  
Для всіх хористів п'ятниця була скороченим днем – їм надали дозвіл піти з останнього уроку, щоб встигнути зібратися і виїхати до Де-Мойну. Останнього разу хористів Паша бачив за ланчем, та й то – він був таким сонним, що як слід ні з ким не поспілкувався, зумівши лише під пильним маккоївскім наглядом прожувати свій обід, і прокимарив до кінця перерви на плечі у свого бойфренда. Тому, коли він відкрив дверцята своєї шафки, аби закинути туди непотрібні підручники, він дуже здивувався, побачивши там стаканчик кави із ярликом "Випий мене!". Покрутивши ярлик в руках, він виявив на іншій стороні приписку знайомим нерівним почерком: "Чекаємо у хоровій. Л. ".  
Знявши кришку і понюхавши вміст стакану, Паша переконався в тому, що це дійсно кава, більше того, ще тепла, та із задоволенням зробив великий ковток. Поставивши книги на полицю, він зачинив шафку і пішов у хорову. Напевно, містер Пайк вирішив їх зібрати для видачі останніх цінних вказівок.  
Коли він відкрив двері хорової кімнати, на нього зі стелі посипалася мішура та повітряні кульки. Злякано ойкнувши, він присів. У наступну мить до нього долинув дружній сміх.  
Витрусивши з волосся сріблясті сердечка, що вони насипалися із гори, він підняв погляд, щоб побачити поперед собою Леонарда, а за ним – хор майже повним складом.  
– Хоча наше святкове побачення довелося перенести, – посміхнувся Леонард Паші, – проте, я не міг не вигадати хоча б що-небудь, що дозволило б нам як слід відзначити наш перший день закоханих. І всі ці люди, – він обернувся до друзів, – погодилися мені допомогти. Тому сідай сюди, – він провів Пашу до стільця, що стояв біля фортепіано, – і слухай.  
Паша слухняно влаштувався на стільці, поставивши сумку на підлогу, та зі збентеженням дивився на друзів. Кірк підморгнув, Гейла з Крістіною помахали. У цей момент пролунав перший акорд пісні й Леонард заспівав:  
– Can...  
А продовження фрази хор проспівав разом із ним:  
– ...anybody find me somebody to love?*  
На приспіві та другому куплеті хористи підхоплювали мелодію, створюючи типово квінівське багатоголосся, а Паша сидів, вслухався в слова і не міг стримати щасливої та трішечки божевільної посмішки. Голос Леонарда прекрасно вплітався в одну з далеко не найпростіших композицій Меркьюрі, і це було... неймовірно.  
Закінчивши, Маккой боязко посміхнувся і подивився на Пашу:  
– Ти будеш моїм Валентином?  
Повільно піднявшись, Паша підійшов до Леонарда, взяв його за руку, притиснув до своїх грудей і сказав, дивлячись прямо в найпрекрасніші у світі очі:  
– Я тебе люблю.  
Відповідь, що була більше схожою на "я те ткж", Паша урізав сам, повиснувши на Леонарді та безупинно цілуючи його під оплески хору і свист невгамовного Кірка.

Дві з половиною години дороги до Де-Мойну пролетіли непомітно. Сон нарешті зморив Пашу, і він згорнувся клубочком у своєму кріслі, загорнувшись у Леонардову спортивну куртку та поклавши голову йому на коліна. Леонард тихенько підспівував чомусь на своєму айподі та неквапно куйовдив Пашині кучері. У готель вони в'їхали ввечері, заселилися і практично одразу ж розділили кімнати – спраглі до ігор та веселощів Гейла, Крістіна, Джим, Скотті та Сулу були виселені до чотиримісного номеру, тоді як один тримісний окупували Леонард із Пашею та Споком, а другий – Керол і Ухура. Містер Пайк оселився на цьому ж поверсі в двомісному номері разом з містером Арчером – їхнім викладачем історії та правнуком того самого Джонатана Арчера, на честь якого була названа свого часу їхня школа.  
Поки Паша був у душі, Леонард за допомогою Спока зсунув два ліжка і перестелив їх ковдрами так, щоб щілина між матрацами не заважала їм. Вийшовши з ванної кімнати, Паша забурився під бік до Маккоя і тут же вирубився, не встигнувши навіть побажати хлопцям доброї ночі.  
На наступний ранок всі були напрочуд бадьорими та життєрадісними. Звичайно, суперники їм дісталися ті ще – "Klingon Adrenalin" з власне столиці штату і "Віджер" з одного з ще більш дрібних, ніж Ріверсайд, Айовського містечок. І якщо останніх боятися не варто – вони грали чесно, а за рівнем виступів були відвертими середнячками, то ось "Klingon Adrenalin" був сьогодні бичем у хоровому світі. Особливо коли вони розлючені за минулорічний програш нікому до того невідомим "New Enterprise".  
Паша стояв перед дзеркалом, втретє перев'язуючи краватку – ідеальний віндзорській вузол ніяк не виходив. При тому, що він вже зав'язав краватки Леонардові та Скотті. А вузол на своїй у нього не складався – руки трусилися, і психувати хотілося все більше.  
– Дай-но сюди, – підійшла Ухура, відводячи Пашині долоні в сторони та розправляючи нещасну шовкову краватку. – А то ти зараз задушишся ним.  
Паша слухняно завмер, навіть дихати наважувався через раз. Ухура швидкими й вправними рухами зав'язала вузол, прибрала краватку під жилетку і під кінець змахнула невидимі пилинки із Пашиних плечей.  
– Красунчик, – підвела вона. – А зараз – іди, пообіймайся із Маккоєм. Може, тоді перестанеш так трястися.  
– Вмієш ти надихати, – пробурмотів Паша, але до Леонарда все ж підійшов.  
– Ти ж уже виступав із соло на конкурсах? – жалістливо подивившись на Маккоя, запитав Паша.  
Той відволікся від своєї розмови із Джимом і повернувся до Паші:  
– Так. Тому говорити тобі “не переймайся” не бачу сенсу, – він поклав руки Паші на плечі та уважно подивився на нього. – Послухай, згадай, коли ми вперше співали дует? Ти тоді так само переймався, але потім налаштувався і все вийшло. Так і тут...  
– Я тоді через тебе налаштувався, – посміхнувся Паша. – Я не міг підвести тебе.  
– Згадай, хто виходить до тебе на другому куплеті. І перестань себе недооцінювати.  
– Ой, та цілуйтеся ви вже, – фиркнула Керол, що наводила останній марафет біля дзеркала. – Сил дивитися на ваші ніжності немає.  
– То не дивись, – пирхнув Леонард і коротко поцілував Пашу в губи.  
У цей момент двері відчинилися, і в гримерку стрімко влетів містер Пайк.  
– Хлопці-дівчата, готові до чергової надихаючої промови? – посміхнувся він. – Всі в коло!

Паша влаштувався на одному із барних стільців, поставлених посеред сцени, та подивився за лаштунки на містера Пайка. Він показав тому великий палець і кивнув. Паша перевів погляд на зал і клацнув запальничкою. У цей момент загорівся софіт, що висвітлив його сидячу фігуру на сцені. І спалах цього світла раптово змив, прогнав усю Пашину невпевненість. Дивлячись в зал з посмішкою, він тримав ритм клацанням, а потім заспівав:  
– _If the night turned cold and the stars looked down…_ **  
На другому куплеті загорівся другий софіт, висвітлюючи Леонарда. Паша повернув голову, щоб подивитися на нього, коли Лен заспівав свій куплет. На третьому та четвертому куплеті загорілися софіти над Споком і Джимом відповідно. Весь цей час решта хору стояла, вишикувавшись на сценічній конструкції за їхніми спинами, та підспівувавала.  
На останньому рефрені на кожне повторення "It's probably me" до хлопців, що сиділі на стільцях, почали спускатися дівчата. Крістіна – до Паші, Ухура – до Леонарда, Гейла – до Спока і Керол – до Кірка. Вони просто спускалися донизу, вставали поруч із хлопцями і клали руку їм на плече. Картинка вийшла проста і при тому до болю зворушлива.  
Після закінчення пісні софіти вимкнулися, Леонард із Джимом підхопили по два стільці, поки всі інші перебудовувалися для сольника Ухури. При всій відносній байдужості Паші до року, ["I'll Stand By You"](https://youtu.be/J5pECaW-VMI) чіпляла. Чіпляла текстом, чіпляла музикою і, звичайно ж, чіпляла ідеальним виконанням. А Нійота не могла робити щось менш ніж ідеально. Овації після її соло лише підтвердили це.  
Фінальний номер був загальним улюбленцем. Паша не пам'ятав, коли ще хор із таким захопленням і азартом приймався за вивчення нової постановки, як це сталося із ["Some Nights"](https://youtu.be/qQkBeOisNM0). Доспівавши останні рядки фіналу, Паша із захопленням дивився у зал і вірив – так, перемога повинна дістатися їм!  
Вклонившись у відповідь на бурхливі овації, що вибухнули після того, як вони доспівали, "New Enterprise" зникли за лаштунками. Всі стрибали, верещали, біля дверей гримерки вишикувалася черга охочих обійнятися із містером Пайком. Викладач ледве зумів їх вгамувати і, примусивши кожного випити мало не по літру води, вивів усіх у залу, на зарезервовані під учасників місця. Вони співали першими і тепер повинні були пронервувати ще два виступи до того, як дізнаються результати.  
Колот, соліст "Klingon Adrenalin", був дуже талановитим співаковм. Паша слухав його, завмерши від захоплення. Дійсно, це був відмінний виступ претендентів на національну першість. Проте ж у них був головний мінус – у них був тільки соліст, а решта – танцювальна масовка. У них не було _хору_. Тож, яким би вражаючим або досконалим не був виступ Колота, Паша відчував, що планки, виставленої "New Enterprise", вони не досягнуть.  
На оголошенні результатів Паша стояв поміж Леонардом і Крістіною, міцно стискаючи їх руки і, заплющивши очі, бурмотів російською: _"Будь ласка, будь ласка, будь ласка, будь ласочка"_.  
– І переможцями тридцять шостого регіонального відбіркового етапу в штаті Айова стає хор зі школи імені Джонатана Арчера, Ріверсайд, "New Enterprise"!  
________________________  
* [Queen – Somebody To Love](https://youtu.be/N7hRzHr-OAY)  
Переклад:  
Чи може хто-небудь знайти моє кохання?

** [Sting (feat. Eric Clapton) – It's Probably Me](https://youtu.be/SUYI7kIR0S4)  
Переклад:  
Коли ніч вистигає, а зірки дивляться на тебе зверхньо...

**Кінець**


End file.
